As Days Go By
by N7Panda
Summary: (Taking place before 'Forever Always') Momomi and Scarlet had their own things to deal with while their friends focused on wedding plans for the future. They travel back to Japan for a surprise meeting with the parents, along with a few unexpected people that show up in Scarlet's life. How will the two handle this new situation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or its characters, all goes to their respective creators.**

 **This story takes place before 'Forever Always'**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

She brought the brush to her hair, gently moving it down her crimson sea of hair just as she always had though she would spend a good deal of time on it due to the length of her hair. As she brushed her hair she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her.

-"Here let me do that."- Momomi grabbed the brush and took over.

"Thanks."

The two stayed silent for a while till Momomi looked over Scarlet's entire hair, -"Babe, doesn't it bother you having so much hair?"-

"No way I love my hair."

-"Don't get me wrong Carly I love your hair too but doesn't this annoy you?"-

"No…well at first but now it doesn't really bother me."

-"I can never picture me growing my hair out like this."-

"You probably wouldn't want too." She giggled.

Two months…two months since the two have been together, to Scarlet and Momomi however was an amazing two months ever since they became a couple. Not once did the two regret telling each other how they felt for one another, and their lives since then were much happier. It's been an entire life changer for Momomi, in the past she didn't care for anyone or bother to spend time with friends but now here is a girl like Scarlet whom her heart belongs too now and ever since she became her girlfriend she found her life turning around for the better. She was finally experiencing something she's always wanted, the feeling of loving someone that loved you back and to be there for you when you were at your worst, to help you through anything, she loved everything Scarlet brought into her life.

Scarlet too felt the same, at first she was lost ever since she let Eleanor go from her heart. She wondered many things, though her heart was still alone but not before stumbling into Momomi by chance at the bar. From the beginning Scarlet didn't expect anything from Momomi other then she was a friend to her and helped her find a place to live, but from that moment her life slowly began to change. The two began to hang out after Momomi felt something for the red haired vixen, though Scarlet thought nothing of it till the more they spent time together did Scarlet start to feel something for Momomi. It wasn't till after did the two finally confess what they felt for one another and for the first time in Scarlet's life, she was finally happy.

Though their relationship did have a rocky start, as Scarlet saw the awful side of Momomi more than once and their relationship was put on risk when Kaname had called Momomi to try and win her back and she snapped, calling Scarlet something awful when she tried to help her through it. Momomi quickly tried to apologize to Scarlet and regretted what she said, though Scarlet was deeply hurt she still forgave her and that's when Momomi promised she would do everything to change even though her beautiful red head had told her she would love her anyways.

As the months went by everyone noticed the change in Momomi, Scarlet being the first then all their friends did they notice that Momomi was not as shallow as she once was or at least a little, trying to be a better person for own sake proved hard after having been with Kaname for so long. But Momomi tried to talk to everyone mostly Shion and Chikaru which was surprising but great, Momomi even felt comforted being able to talk to those two and it was a good start.

The only person Momomi hardly ever talked to was Shizuma, now there was some bad blood between the two, since Astraea Hill the two hated each other even though in the meeting rooms the two never spoke to each other it was only after one meeting did Momomi insult the former Etolie behind her back and it wasn't subtle either. Shizuma heard this however and a fire erupted from Shizuma as she grabbed Momomi by her collar and dared her to repeat what she said though Momomi was unphased by it and repeated her words. This earned her a painful slap but not before Momomi gave her one of her own and everyone knew it was about to explode out of proportion till Miyuki and Shion stepped between the two.

Though Miyuki harbored no hatred towards Momomi, she did however avoid her but now she occasionally talks to her mostly because she's friends with Eleanor and Miyuki knew she didn't want any bad feelings between them.

She felt her arms slowly embrace her, -"Carly?"-

"Yeah?" she held her arms.

-"I'm really sorry for telling you off."

Scarlet chuckled softly as she reached up to hold her, "Momomi I told you its okay."

-"No its not, you're the last person I ever want to blow up on. You were only trying to help and I tell you to…"-

"Shhh, its okay. Kaname doesn't exactly leave you in a cheery mood, so I understand." She smiled at Momomi.

-"That doesn't matter, I never wanted to do that to you"-

Scarlet gently lowered Momomi's head and locked lips with her lovingly, "I told you it's alright."

-"Baby…I'm just…I almost ruined us."-

"But it didn't happen, lets just put this nasty memory behind us okay. Nothing's going to change between us, okay."

She smiled at her red headed vixen and hugged her again, -"There is something else I wanted to tell you."-

"What's that?"

Momomi sighed heavily, -"My parents want to meet you…"-

"What? Really?" Now that she thought about it, Momomi never really talked about her parents much, "How did they know?"

-"How do you think."-

"Kaname?" Momomi nodded.

"How exactly?"

-"I never told my parents I broke up with her, they thought I was still with her and called her asking for me but she told them the rest and that I was with someone else."- She sighed again, -"And now they want to meet you."-

"You hate your parents?"

-"No,"- she spoke softly, -"I just…I wasn't a good daughter to them… Lets leave it at that."-

"They're your parents, they're always gonna love you no matter what."

-"I know..."- she sat next to Scarlet and laid her head on her shoulder, -"On the bright side, they hate Kaname just as much as I do."-

"No kidding?"

-"Nope."- the two shared a small laugh.

"So are they coming?"

-"No, we're going to visit them. Ugh I really hate going back there. But you know what…I haven't seen my parents since they left me in Spica."-

"I haven't really been to japan, this is going to be awesome and I get to test out my language skills over there."

-"You've never been there?"-

"No."

-"Trust me you'll hate it…"- Momomi looked at Scarlet realizing how bad it sounded, -"I mean, I'm sure you'll like it but I just cant bring myself to like it anymore."-

"I understand." There was a bit of a pause till Scarlet pulled Momomi's arms towards her so she could hug her, "If you don't want to go we don't have to."

-"No its fine, we'll go."-

"Alright then, when should we go?"

-"I guess tomorrow, I'll get us a flight first thing in the morning ."-

"Cool, well then lets get things ready for tomorrow and maybe I'll cook us up something good to eat." Scarlet stood up but she stood up rather quickly and placed so much weight on her right leg that it immediately surged with pain and she fell on her knee with a whimper.

-"Carly!?"- Momomi held her girlfriend close, -"You okay?"-

Scarlet chuckled, "Yeah…old injury."

-"Come here sit down."- she held onto Scarlet by her waist and guided her to the bed and sat her down, she then placed both her hands on Scarlet's leg and began to softly massage it to ease the pain.

-"Better?"-

"A little, thanks." She slowly stood up and walked hand in hand with Momomi to their living room. Scarlet began cooking breakfast for the two while Momomi looked on learning a few tricks from her red headed vixen. Once they were finished, Momomi helped Scarlet set the table and sat down while Scarlet served the both of them. However Momomi noticed that Scarlet was trying to hide the pain in her leg but not only that she was also trying her best not to limp.

-"Carly?"-

"what's up baby?" she sat down.

-"Does it still hurt?"-

"Was it that obvious?" she giggled.

-"I can see it when you walk, how bad was it? I mean you told me what happened but I don't think you told me just how bad that injury was."-

"Yeah, well the muscle in my leg was torn badly, the whole part of my leg was purple and I had to get surgery done."

-"My god…"-

"Yeah…the doctor's…well my parents told me that it left my leg unable to perform heavy actions, like running and stuff or it'll start to hurt. Even putting a lot of weight on my leg kills me." She chuckled, "I remember when I was walking to class a student running somewhere bumped into me but not without kneeing my leg by accident, the pain was so intense but a couch there recognized me and carried me to the doctor's office."

-"Geezus Carly, did you at least kick his ass when you saw him again?"-

"No, I never did see him again."

-"Carly that's horrible that you went through that."-

"It was but thank god that's past me now."

-"Did they give you any meds?"-

"Yeah, some pretty hefty painkillers but lately I haven't needed them."

-"Want me to get them for you?"-

"I'm not that crippled." She laughed.

-"I know I just…I worry for you."-

Scarlet smiled, "I know, but I'll be fine." The two continued to finish their meals as they conversed and once they were done Momomi called up the airports to schedule a flight to Japan so Scarlet could meet Momomi's parents. As she did that Scarlet walked over to the couch and laid down on it, resting her leg on top of it feeling the small jolts of pain that only made her feel uncomfortable.

-"Okay there, that's done we'll be leaving first thing in the morning."-

"That was fast."

-"Damn right."- she took a seat by Scarlet's legs and lifted her right one over her lap to continue massaging it, -"Does it still hurt?"-

"Well not as much, it comes and goes once in a while."

-"And this is permanent?"-

"Sadly yes…"

Scarlet saw Momomi's expression saddened, no doubt it pained her knowing this and wanted to do what she could for her.

Scarlet closed her eyes as Momomi's gentle fingers continued to sooth her aching muscle or at least till Momomi's hands kept climbing higher and higher up her leg.

"Uh Momomi... my injury is lower." She opened her eyes, seeing that mischievous smirk on her face.

-"I know."- it wasn't long till her hands made it to Scarlet's lower regions engulfing her in ecstasy and the two began to make love.

* * *

Scarlet stretched and yawned as the morning light seeped under the heavy curtains, she looked over to Momomi who was still sound asleep. Scarlet eased herself over to her and gently shook Momomi to wake her.

"Baby its time to wake up."

Momomi inhaled deeply as her eyes slowly fluttered open, -"Nani?"-

"We have to go to the airport remember."

-"Already?"- she turned over to her side.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to go? I mean we can just stay here."

-"I don't want to but my parents won't stop pestering me about this."- Momomi finally got off the bed though sluggishly and the two began to get changed and once they were done they grabbed their bags they had packed the night before, locked up the house and drove to the airport. After a while of waiting they boarded their plane, found their seats and the plane took off.

"Momomi?" Scarlet noticed the uneasy and annoyed expression on Momomi's face.

-"I just…I hate it back there just many things I don't want to come back to..."-

"Momomi I'm right here with you. You don't have to do this alone."

-"I know, thank you."- their interlaced their fingers together holding their hands as Momomi laid her head on Scarlet's shoulder as they flew to Japan.

hours had passed by when the captain came over the speaker and told everyone that they'll be landing in a few minutes. The two girls were woken up by the stewardess passing by them letting them know they were landing. Once the plane touched down, they got off and headed outside and called for a taxi. After Momomi gave him the directions to her home he put the car into motion and drove them there.

She paid the fair and now the two stood in front of Momomi's rather large home, she wasn't kidding when she told Scarlet that her home was extremely huge almost as big as Eleanor's home if not probably bigger.

"You live here!? Wow your house is freaking awesome!" Scarlet looked over Momomi's home.

-"Yeah I suppose it is."- she smiled at Scarlet, -"Come on."- she gently held Scarlet's hand as they walked up the front door and wondered if the door was unlocked. She twisted the door knob and luckily it was, the two walked inside her home. Momomi's home was filled with many paintings, pottery, the whole floor was covered in a blue rug and there was a stair case leading up to the many doors of her home.

"Oh my god its so awesome."

-"Wait till you see the pool, its pretty cool."-

"You have a pool!?"

Momomi giggled seeing her cute reaction, -"Yeah, and i can think of a few things we can do in there."- She smirked.

"Uh..."

Momomi only giggled till she said, -"I'm not joking."-

Scarlet said nothing, her face was red thinking of what Momomi had in planned.

-"Mom, dad?"- Momomi called out as her voice echoed throughout the walls, Scarlet looked over to Momomi, goodness knows what she could be thinking off just by her annoyed expression, were her parents bad people? Or were they annoying to her? She wouldn't know but as their rushed footsteps could be heard fast approaching it was only a matter of seconds till Scarlet found out.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The footsteps were fast approaching as Scarlet wondered what kind of people they were, would they hate her or be accepting of her and her relationship with their daughter, would they even be nice people or would they kill her? The mere thought about them was enough to scare Scarlet to no end.

-"Is that you darlin?"- a thick voice was heard from the top of the stairs, -"Momomi?"- a more tender voice followed.

-"Hey mom, dad."- Momomi spoke blandly.

-"Well if it isn't our little girl!"- A tall woman, dressed in a skirt that reached her knees and a blue blouse, her long chestnut brown hair flowing behind her and she had a very slender face and she was really pretty. The woman took Momomi into her arms much to her annoyance but she hid it from her even though Scarlet could clearly see it and resisted the urge to giggle.

-"My look at you, you're grown up so much."- the short man next to Momomi's mother spoke, dressed in slacks and a short sleeved button shirt, though his hair was black it was his eyes that looked very similar to Momomi's. he joined the two in a group hug, leaving Scarlet to feel a little awkward.

-"Okay okay that's enough."- Momomi gently broke away from them.

-"Where were you sweetie? why didn't you ever write to us or call?"-

-"I've been…busy."-

-"We could only imagine, Spica must have been tough."- The man spoke.

-"Annoying more like it."-

The taller woman however noticed the red haired girl standing next to Momomi and her heart began to soar.

-"Oh my, are you the girl we've been hearing about?"- she walked over to Scarlet almost startling her.

-"Um yes, I'm Scarlet Ash—I mean Ashfield Scarlet."- Scarlet was really nervous about meeting Momomi's parents and her mother could see it but didn't want to further scare her.

-"Pleased to meet you Scarlet, I'm Amara, Momomi's mother. You're Momomi's girlfriend am I right?"-

-"Yes that's right."- she shook Amara's hand.

-"Momomi you didn't tell us your girlfriend was such a beautiful woman."- a slight red hue formed on Scarlet's face.

-"Arigato."-

-"Oh my god look at your hair, it's so beautiful! You really live up to your name."- Amara ran her fingers through Scarlet's red sea of ankle length hair.

Momomi blushed over her mother telling her how cute both of them looked together.

The man stepped closer to Scarlet, -"I'm Shachi, Momomi's father, pleasure to meet you Scarlet."-

-"You two Mr. Kiyashiki."-

-"You can just call me Shachi darlin."- Scarlet nodded with a smile, Shachi turned to Momomi and walked to her while Amara kept talking with Scarlet about her hair.

-"So how long you two been together honey?"-

Momomi looked at him, -"About two months now."-

-"That's wonderful, glad to see you dumped that old girlfriend, what was her name, Aname?"-

-"KAname. And yes you have no idea how relieved I felt after I left her."-

-"I don't even want to know how bad—"-

-"Trust me you don't want to know at all."- she crossed her arms, smiling as she looked at Scarlet.

-"That's something I haven't seen in years."- Momomi turned her sight to him and knowing what Momomi was going ask spoke up, -"Smile. I cant recall how long its been since I've seen you smile honey."-

Momomi chuckled, -"I take it she must be quite the gal huh?"- he added.

-"Yes she is, she's the best thing to happen to my life."-

-"I remember seeing you miserable when you were with that other girl but seeing you with Scarlet, you look much happier."-

-"I am."- Shortly Scarlet joined Momomi's side and held her hand, her palms were coated with sweat she must had been really nervous talking with Amara.

-"Well you two get some rest, it must had been a tiring flight."- Amara said, -"We can talk more tomorrow."-

Momomi looked at the window seeing that night had fallen, much to her surprise.

-"Come on Carly, let me show you my room."-

-"Now try not to make a lot of noise darlin and you know what I mean."-

-"What your mother means is no sex!"- Her father shouted so they could hear it as the two were upstairs.

"Shame." Scarlet teased as she followed behind Momomi.

-"Doesn't mean we cant be quiet."-

"Since when have we been." Scarlet shot back which only made Momomi laugh softly.

After her parents tried to embarrass Momomi which slightly worked, they walked through the halls and around a corner, Scarlet followed Momomi to her room.

"So this is your room?"

-"Yeah."- Scarlet looked around seeing a few simple posters, a rather large bed with dark blue sheets and fluffy pillows and a large closet, though what else got Scarlet's attention was the huge TV mounted on the wall.

"Wow you have an amazing room!"

-"Thanks."-

"You're parents are really nice too."

-"Yeah they are."- she spoke blandly.

"Do you not like your parents?"

-"I just…I don't know…"-

"What's wrong?"

-"I mean how can they be happy to see me, after all the crap I gave them before."-

"They're your parents Momomi and they wouldn't just leave you like that."

-"I was so horrible to them…"- Though Momomi hated them in the past and sent her to Spica those years ago she never once gave them a second thought.

Momomi sat on the bed, looked around before finally laying back on it.

"What did you do to them?"

-"I already told you remember."-

"But it wasn't all of it was it?"

-"...yeah."-

"What happened?"

Momomi looked away, -"I don't want to talk about it."-

Scarlet smiled as she laid next to Momomi, "That's okay, you don't have to talk about it but I'm here for you okay."

-"Arigato."- she took her red haired vixen in her arms.

"So the great Momomi has an amazing home."

She chuckled, -"I prefer our home."-

"Really?"

-"Yeah, because I live there with you."-

"You know if you wanted to live back here I'd totally stay with you."

-"That's sweet but trust me I don't want to stay here. I rather be back home in London."- She kissed her vixen, -"I'd rather go home now but my parents want to get to know you, I can already tell."-

"You're parents aren't too bad, they're pretty nice."

-"Yeah they are."-

They laid in silence for a while, -"Carly?"-

"Mmm?" She replied softly.

-"I love you, you know that."-

"I love you too baby."

Momomi parted Scarlet's crimson hair away from her face and kissed her deeply.

After they changed into more comfortable clothing they laid on Momomi's enormous bed and Scarlet quickly fell asleep as Momomi stared up into her ceiling lost in her thoughts. She was sure that her parents would quickly warm up to Scarlet, like her mother already did but her father still needed to know Scarlet and she was sure that he would warm up to Scarlet just as quickly but only time would tell and she knew she would be staying back home for quite a while till they could go back home.

* * *

Momomi opened her eyes, the sun rising and filling her room with its morning light much to her annoyance. She looked over to her side seeing Scarlet still deeply asleep and it was surprising that she woke up before Scarlet, normally that rarely happens because she loved to sleep in.

-"God damn it…"- she whispered very softly as the sun began to hit her face. Scarlet slowly began to stir in her sleep as the sun also hit her face, though Momomi turned on her side to block the sun from hitting her beautiful vixen.

Scarlet softly moaned in her sleep, -"That's so cute."- she giggled seeing her like that, she wondered if she was having a nice dream. Scarlet looked so adorable as she held her hands near her face softly moaning, it was like watching a newborn baby sleep and made Momomi giggle softly. Momomi was about the pull the blanket back up to keep her girlfriend warm but paused for a moment, eyeing her curves on her beautiful and sexy body. She gently placed her hand on her thigh and softly ran them up her leg then her waist then to her face lovingly caressing her silky soft skin.

Scarlet's eyes slowly fluttered open, locking eyes with those gentle amber colored eyes of the beautiful girl in her life.

"Hey baby."

-"Hey there Carly did you sleep well?"-

Scarlet laid on her back and stretched, "Best I ever had, though cant say the same about the dang sun." she moved her head to avoid it.

-"Yeah it's a real pain in the butt."- she giggled, she stood up and went to go get changed while Scarlet followed behind her getting ready to start their day.

"So…I'm gonna have to hang out with your parents?"

-"Well sort of…but I'll be there."-

"That's cool but don't forget," Scarlet smirked, "You still have to meet my parents too." Momomi froze getting a laugh from Scarlet.

-"I uh…forgot about that."-

"I figured you did, don't worry my parents are also really nice." She chuckled.

-"I guess I'm looking forward to that."-

"You guess?"

-"I mean, I'm not so good at this. I mean I never met Kaname's parents, not that I ever wanted to."-

"Did she met your parents?"

-"Not directly but they did see her and they hated her,"- she hugged Scarlet, -"But you know what, I'm actually gonna look forward to meeting your parents."-

"Thanks baby, trust me you'll love them."

-"I know, now come on my parents should be up now."- She smiled as she held Scarlet's hand and led her out her room and down the hall. They walked down the stairs and towards their large dining room finding her parents already enjoying breakfast.

-"Good morning honey."- Shachi greeted, -"Morning, did you two did you sleep well?"- Amara added.

-"Very much so, arigato."- Scarlet smiled.

-"Have a seat girls, grab some breakfast it's still hot."- Her father said, which the girls did just that and sat down next to each other.

-"This is a beautiful home Mrs. Kiyashiki."- Scarlet looked around.

-"Arigato, and Just Amara, please darling."- She smiled at Scarlet, -"By the way Scarlet I just have to say I love your hair, its so beautiful and I've never seen hair so long like yours."-

-"Arigato Amara."-

Momomi knew this was going to be a long day since her parents were really interested in meeting Scarlet ever since she first told her parents that she was dating someone else or rather who told them.

-"So what do you do Scarlet? Are you in school?"-

-"Yeah I am, though to be honest I'm not sure what I want to do."-

-"I see, don't you worry soon you'll know what you want to do in life."- Question after question they asked the crimson haired girl and Momomi knew that they were taking a liking to Scarlet as they conversed and greatly enjoyed Scarlet's company.

-"So darlin what are you doing right now?"-

Momomi glanced at her mother, -"As of right now nothing, I've been holding a small job with Scarlet's friend."-

-"What? No college?"-

Momomi shook her head, -"Nope, it isn't for me right now."-

-"But you're so smart honey."-

-"I know but I just don't want to go."-

-"Well okay we're not gonna push."- with that said the girls helped or rather Scarlet helped clear the table though they told her it was alright but she insisted anyway. While Scarlet was away helping the maid of the house, Momomi's parents took the opportunity to talk to their daughter since its been years since they've talked to her after they sent her to Spica.

-"Momomi?"- Shachi placed a soft hand on her shoulder, -"Are you still angry with us?"-

She glanced at them, -"Why would you say?"-

Amara rubbed the back of her neck, -"Well since you've been back you look at us with anger in your eyes."-

-"Please, if I was angry with you two, you would know it."-

-"I guess Spica didn't help did it?"-

She froze in her steps, -"No."- she coldly spoke.

-"It was that Kaname, wasn't it Momomi?"-

Momomi sighed knowing how she was starting to talk to them, just like before they sent her to Spica, something she's always regretted.

-"Yeah, it was Kaname."- she relaxed her tone, -"Going to Spica didn't help."-

-"Why did you date her honey?"-

-"I don't know, I guess I loved the mischief we did together."- She looked at her parents, -"And to answer your question…no I don't hate you, there's just a lot of things I wish I could take back."-

-"That's alright darlin, we understand."- her mother smiled, -"Scarlet really is a wonderful girl, she's a good influence for you."-

Momomi smiled at the thought of her beautiful crimson haired goddess, -"Yeah she is."-

-"She's a lot better than Kaname by a thousand times."-

-"Don't you compare the two dad."- She shot back firmly.

-"Gomen, I was just saying how sweet she is."-

Her mother stepped closer, -"You have a great girl Momomi, don't lose her."-

-"I would never…I love Carly to much for that to happen."- before her parents could reply they all heard Scarlet walking up behind them and quickly threw herself on Momomi in a loving embrace.

-"Well we don't want to bother you two,"- her father spoke, -"By the way Scarlet this is your first time here in Japan right?"-

-"Yes it is."-

-"Momomi why don't you take her out and show her the city."-

-"Alright."- she replied with a smile, -"Come on Carly."- The two went to grab their jackets and hopped into one of her parents cars and took off to the city to show her amazing girlfriend a great day out and to have the best time of their lives.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The girls drove through the streets of japan but sadly the sun couldn't shine due to the winter clouds but none the less Momomi showed her a great time. From the mall to a movie theater and an amazing restaurant did the girls go and enjoy themselves till finally making it to a bar to rest as it was late in the afternoon.

While the girls sat in their table enjoying their drinks they were unaware of the pairs of eyes that stared at them from across the room, did this people mean the girls harm or what could they possibly want from them or whom?

"Oh I forgot my phone" Scarlet searched her pockets, "I think I left it in the car."

-"Here."- Momomi handed her the keys to the car.

"I'll be right back." She quickly rushed outside, though Momomi failed to notice the three figures that followed behind Scarlet.

Outside Scarlet quickly retrieved her phone and saw a missing call from Eleanor, she smiled as she closed the car and locked it once more. As she walked back she bumped into someone then immediately shoved Scarlet away from her.

"Well look who we got here ladies."

Scarlet froze for a second till she finally remembered who this people were, these were the girls that hated her old sports team back in school though it was because of Scarlet did these girls lose and humiliating too.

"Fancy meeting you here Ashfield." One girl walked to her left while the other to her right, the tallest girl stood in front of her intimidating as ever.

"Hey what brings you girls here?" Scarlet asked hoping to start no trouble but the amount of bad blood between them, she knew that something was bound to happen.

"We're touring the world with our team if you must know Ashfield."

"That's cool Lindsay."

"Of course we could've been doing this sooner if it weren't for you." The tall woman got closer to her.

"Look Megan, its been years since then haven't you let it go."

"No Ashfield! You ruined our chance to go to the big leagues! To finally bring home the gold!" Megan shouted trying to scare Scarlet but she was unmoved in the least.

"I'm sorry okay but you three would've done the same." Scarlet tried to walk past them only for Megan to grab Scarlet and shove her back against the car.

"Oh no you're not leaving that easy Ashfield."

"Didn't you already do enough to me!?."

Lindsay pulled Scarlet's shoulder and slapped her hard across the face, but Scarlet responded with blunt force as she sent her fist soaring to her face, connecting harshly knocking the girl down. Megan tried to hit her only for Scarlet to duck and painfully headbutt her making her bleed profusely from her nose. While Scarlet was caught up of with those two she failed to see the third girl Stacy, sneak up behind her and cruelly bash her once injured leg with a rock and in a second the crippling pain quickly shot through her leg as she screamed in agony and fell to one knee.

Megan shoved Scarlet on her back to the ground while Stacy planted her foot on her injured leg while Lindsay tried to hold Scarlet's arms. Megan on the other hand delivered two punches across Scarlet's tender face.

"No you don't Ashfield!" she wiped the blood from her nose, "You're gonna pay dearly for that you bitch! For everything you've done to us!"

"How about we also give you a hair cut huh Ashfield!" Megan threatened and tightened her fist to hit her one more time.

Though before she could deliver another punch she felt someone grab her shoulder, spin her around and punched her across the face toppling Megan onto her back.

SMACK!

Scarlet turned her head to see Momomi punch Stacy away from her then harshly knee Lindsay in the face to get her off Scarlet. Momomi grabbed Scarlet and pulled her away from them. While Megan was still dazed, Momomi climbed on top of her and began to give her a barrage of punches across her face.

"Momomi that's enough." Scarlet pulled Momomi away.

Momomi slipped away from Scarlet and grabbed Megan's face and forced her to look into her eyes, "If you ever, touch Scarlet again next time I will not stop!" she threatened before violently shoving Megan back on the hard concrete floor.

Lindsay and Stacy helped the bloodied Megan to her feet and the three scurried away from the furious Momomi, Scarlet could see that all hell had erupted on them and it would be unwise to stay in her presence.

Once they were no longer in sight, Momomi crouched next to Scarlet, -"Carly."- she looked her over, greatly concerned for her well being.

Scarlet reached up to hold Momomi's face, "Thanks."

-"Can you walk?"- She looked at the blood that was trailing down her lip, while Scarlet tried to stand only for her leg to give in from the pain and she fell back down with a pained scream. It pained Momomi's heart seeing her girlfriend in so much pain, why would someone hurt her?

-"Here get on my back."- Momomi helped Scarlet climb on her back and lifted her off the floor and back into the bar.

-"Is everything alright? Should I call an ambulance?"- the bar keeper asked after seeing Scarlet hurt though the red headed girl insisted everything was okay. Momomi sat Scarlet down on the table, retrieved her handkerchief and soaked it in some water then softly ran it on Scarlet's bleeding lip.

"Momomi –"

-"Shut up Carly!"- Scarlet was taken aback, -"Why did you stop me?"- her tone was low and intimidating.

"You already beat her, what more did you want?"

-"I wanted to kill her!"-

"You weren't yourself Momomi."

-"Look at what they did to you!"- she pointed at her bruises, -"Why can't I give them the same hell they wanted to give to you!?"-

"You could've killed her."

-"The bitch deserves it."- She looked at Scarlet seeing the wetness that gathered on her eyes, she then sighed as she realized how she was sounding.

She reached for Scarlet's hands, -"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you…I just…when I saw them on you…I just wanted to break her face in!"-

"I'm pretty sure you did." She chuckled, "I've never seen her so afraid."

-"God damn it look at you!"- she looked over Scarlet, her heart clearly in pain for what they did to the girl she loves, she had a few bruises across her face, a busted lip and her leg was clearly hurt or worse. Momomi embraced Scarlet, she rubbed her back softly. She held Scarlet's chin softly and locked her lips with hers in a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry."

-"No don't you apologize Carly, you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault."- she caressed her face, -"How's your leg?"-

"I cant really move it that well."

-"Do you want to go to a doctor?"-

"No I'm sure I'll be fine, just gotta rest my leg up."

Momomi kissed her one more time, and even though it was against Scarlet's nature the two ordered a couple of beers.

Scarlet took a long sip of her beer, "Thanks, I don't normally drink…or rather at all."

-"I just thought you needed this."-

"Yeah I do." She giggled, "Though one is enough for me."

Momomi smiled as she cuddled closer to Scarlet, -"So who were those idiots anyway?"-

"Just a couple of girls from my high school's rival team."

-"What were they doing here?"-

"From the looks of it I guess they finally got a shot at going worldwide."

-"Why did they do that to you? I just don't understand why they would pick a random fight with you."-

"It wasn't random."

-"What do you mean?"-

Scarlet took another long drink from her beer, "Remember about the tournament I told you about, when I hurt my leg?" Momomi nodded, "Well it was the final game of the year and there just so happen to be sponsors looking for a good players and the rival team had the ball but when they passed it I caught it and scored the final point…I wasn't exactly liked at all by the other team after that but that's when I also wrecked my leg, Megan was the one that busted my leg after I scored the last point with a heavy pipe she found after the game as her friends held me down. That's why they hated me so bad, and those three were their star players."

-"That still gives them no reason to do that to you."- Momomi looked outside, -"I remember you telling me this, well the part about the game and you getting hurt but you never told me how."-

"To be honest, I was just trying to forget that but I know they never let that go. I remember all the awful things they said to me when I was being carried away to the hospital after a few officers found us."

Momomi held Scarlet's hand, -"You shouldn't have stopped me Carly."-

"I think you did enough baby." She giggled, "Did you see her face? it was priceless." Momomi chuckled and hugged her beloved girlfriend.

-"Are you sure you don't want to get your leg checked out?"-

"No, I already know what they'll say," Scarlet took another sip, "Oh Ms. Ashfield your leg never properly healed so your muscle was torn in a few small places." She pretended to be a doctor making Momomi laugh softly.

-"I take it they have told you that before."-

"Yeah, my father did the exams himself. My mother performed the surgery on my leg but sadly it never healed right."

-"Goodness Carly."-

"Right," she laid on Momomi then looked at her empty glass, "You know what, I think I'll have another one."

-"Are you sure Carly?"-

"Oh yeah." Momomi stood up and got her another pint of beer, but she was already seeing that Scarlet was an extreme lightweight and showed that her Carly never drank a beer in her life and after this she would not give her another one. Though it reminded her of Eleanor, how she began to drink for the first time and she gave her such a hard time but felt this was the only time it was okay but that's not to say Momomi ever drank beer though very rarely as she mostly drank one glass of wine and like Scarlet, she was a lightweight herself when it came to beer.

After the second glass Scarlet was already very drowsy but she was feeling really happy as she held onto Momomi, while she on the other hand didn't drink at all besides that one beer she had.

-"Carly, baby how you feeling?"- Momomi asked with a chuckle.

"Vewy goooood, but I'm alsho veeeewy shleepy." She had to admit drunk Scarlet was very adorable.

-"Are you feeling any pain in your leg?"-

"Noooo I feel jus fine."

Momomi giggled, -"You're such a light weight, alright come on lets go home."- Momomi helped Scarlet onto her back once again and carried her to the car, softly placed her in the seat and then the two took off back home. Once they made it home and inside the garage, Momomi placed Scarlet on her back and walked inside though it didn't take long till Scarlet fell asleep as Momomi carried her.

-"Hey darlin,"- Amara walked by but stopped in her tracks noticing the bruises on Scarlet's face, -"Oh my god Momomi, what happened?"- she looked over Scarlet's face.

-"Long story."-

-"Momomi."-

-"Mom!"- Momomi stopped in her tracks but sighed, -"Look I'll tell you right now, let me just take Scarlet to my room."-

-"Okay."-

She walked through the halls and into her room, she gently lowered Scarlet on the bed to not wake her and remove her shoes to be more comfortable. She watched over her as she slept looking over the bruises she had on her face, though it only angered Momomi for what those girls did to Scarlet. She lovingly caressed Scarlet's sleeping face and after a moment Amara quietly entered her daughter's room.

-"Is she okay?"- she whispered startling Momomi.

-"I hope so."-

-"What happened?"-

Momomi never taking her eyes of her beautiful girlfriend spoke, -"A couple of girls that were rivals with Scarlet's school were mad because Scarlet beat them in a tournament which made them not get sponsored unlike her team."-

-"Really? That's why they did this to her? Over a game?"-

-"That's what I thought too."-

-"And they what, beat her up?"- Amara sat on the opposite end.

-"They tried…"-

Amara noticed the blood on Momomi's knuckles, -"Momomi did you—"-

-"Yes, I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing, they deserved everything I did to them."-

Amara wasn't going to say anything, while she thought hurting someone like that was terrible, Momomi was right in defending a girl she loves and wasn't going to argue about it.

-"Did you take her to a doctor?"-

-"No, she didn't want too but I'm taking her first thing in the morning just to be sure."-

-"Its horrible that they're people out there that would hurt someone over something that happened long ago."-

-"I know."-

-"I feel awful, she was supposed to be having a good time."-

-"She will mom, today was just a bad start."-

Amara could see just how much Momomi loved this girl and she was definitely a lot different than when she last saw her daughter, she was more kind and caring unlike before, was this girl's love changing her daughter. She smiled knowing that her daughter was happily in love with Scarlet and felt better knowing that her days would be only getting better.

-"I'll leave you alone now darlin, get some rest."- She stood up and headed for the door.

-"Mom."- She stopped and looked at Amara, -"Oyasuminasai."-

Amara was surprised because Momomi never once did that, but she didn't comment on it and instead walked out her room with a big smile as she closed the door behind her leaving the two girls in the room.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scarlet fluttered her eyes open, the intense pain on her face and leg quickly overwhelmed her as she whimpered softly and not to mention the small headache she had now. She looked around noticing that Momomi was nowhere in sight of the room, did she oversleep and wake up really late. Just as she was about to stand up the door opened up and Momomi walked through it holding a small palm sized ice pack.

-"Here."- she placed something on Scarlet's cheek as she recoiled a bit noticing it was an ice bag, Scarlet held it in place on her bruised cheek.

-"How's your leg?"-

"I don't know, I haven't checked."-

-"Let me see."- she helped Scarlet pull her pants down, and the sight on her leg horrified Momomi, it was a huge dark purple bruise on her thigh the size of a basket ball.

-"Oh my god…"-

Scarlet took a glance at it though her reaction to it was very calm, "It looks the same as when this first happened to me…though it was probably a lot bigger."

-"That bitch…"- Momomi whispered under breath, cursing that girl that caused this to her.

-"Does it hurt?"- Momomi glided her fingers across the bruise not wanting to put pressure on it.

"Only when I move it."

The door swung open and Amara came inside holding a glass of water and something enclosed in her fist.

-"Here you go Scarlet."- she handed the pills to Scarlet, -"These outta help with the pain."- Scarlet downed the pills quickly.

Amara eyes were drawn to the disgusting bruise on Scarlet's leg, -"Oh my, Scarlet are you okay?"-

-"Yes thank you."-

-"Carly get dressed."-

"For what?"

-"I'm taking you to the hospital to get your leg checked out."-

"But its fine—"

-"Carly don't argue with me."- she gave her a little peck on the lips then helped Scarlet get dressed. Scarlet dressed up in simple jeans and a sky blue sweater while Momomi wore a cute skirt with stockings, a blouse and a jacket.

Momomi held onto Scarlet as she hopped on one foot to their car, once inside Momomi set the car in motion and headed to the hospital. While driving Scarlet looked herself over the mirror seeing her right cheek a bit swollen while her other was just fine, Momomi caught a glance at her and her heart sank.

-"Carly do you want to head back to London?"-

"What? So soon?"

-"After what's happened—"

"Baby its okay, I've been having lots of fun here with you and getting to know your parents."

-"Really?"-

"Yeah its been great, and seeing my incredibly sexy girlfriend beating the living daylights out of my enemies…what more could I want." She giggled.

Momomi smiled as she reached for Scarlet's hand, -"You're really something you know that."-

Scarlet kissed Momomi's hand, "Thank you for saving me."

-"I'm never letting anything happen to you again."-

Once in the hospital the two girls were directed to a room to wait for a doctor to come and check Scarlet's leg so they had a good amount of time to kill.

They sat in the room for a good twenty minutes waiting for a doctor while they talked about small stuff and passed the time.

The door opened up, -"Ohayo Gozamasu."- The doctor walked inside and she placed a couple of things on the table.

-"Ms. Ashfield,"- she looked over the clipboard, -"What seems to be the problem."- though she looked at Scarlet's tender face covered in brusies.

-"Goodness,"- she looked over her face, -"What happened?"-

-"Long story,"- Scarlet said, -"But that's not what hurts, it's actually my leg."-

-"Your leg? Let me see."-

Scarlet felt a little hesitant to remove her pants but she did so, just enough to show the doctor her bruised leg.

-"Oh my goodness, what happened?"- The doctor crouched down and examined her leg.

-"A girl hit her with a rock on her leg."- Momomi added, -"And her leg was already in bad shape."-

-"What do you mean?"- The doctor asked and Scarlet quickly explained what happened to her leg and with that information the doctor retrieved a medical log from the hospital in London and brought Scarlet to another room where they took an X-ray of her leg.

A few minutes turned into an hour when the doctor came back, -"Well Ms. Ashfield the muscles on your leg are torn in a few different places, we had no idea how fragile those muscles were. Now we can we do some surgery or we can prescribe some painkillers for you and wait to see if it heals on its own if not we'll perform surgery.

Scarlet looked at Momomi with a smirk that said 'I told you so', -"I'll take the painkillers."-

-"Okay, I'll also write down a few ointments to use on your leg."-

-"I'll be right back."-

Scarlet pulled Momomi to her while she swayed side to side as she held her, "I tooold you." She giggled.

-"Okay okay you were right, but I just wanted to make sure you were fine."-

"I will be, its not like this is the first time I've gone through this before."-

-"I was hoping you'd never had to."-

"Hey crap happens…as you say of course not exactly in those words." She smiled.

-"I still want that girl to pay for what she did."-

"Baby its okay, she wont even try to look for me." She rubbed Momomi's arm gently to calm her down.

-"How can you be so forgiving?"- Her tone slightly raised, hinting to Scarlet that she was annoyed.

"I didn't say I did, I hate them with everything I have but what happened is in the past, time to move on, nothing I can do about it now."

-"I…suppose you're right."-

"If it makes you feel better I got her real good on her nose, I think I might have broken it."-

Momomi laughed, -"That explains why her nose was bleeding."- she held her hand.

"Oh yeah and in case you're wondering yes, it did feel awesome till…they cheated, I could've taken them all on." Scarlet boasted.

-"I'm sure you could."- Momomi continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh, I'm stronger then I look." Scarlet placed her hands on her hips.

-"Sure you do."- She then gripped Scarlet's chin with two fingers, -"But are you strong enough to handle me?"- she whispered seductively.

"Oh I'm strong enough." Momomi kept inching closer to her lips then at the last moment pulled away.

-"Well in that case…"-

"Oh so we're going to play this little game are we?" Scarlet crossed her arms with a sly grin, "If I recall you lost when you tried to do this last time."

-"Ha, just a moment of weakness."-

"Really?" In one motion Scarlet grabbed Momomi by her waist spun her around to face her. Her hands went up her blouse feeling Momomi's soft silky skin, she pressed her lips by her neck softly gliding her lips in a way as if she was going to kiss her but didn't, she moved up towards her chin, her cheeks, Momomi would be lying if she said this wasn't turning her on and Scarlet had a way to make her want her badly no matter how hard she resisted, she never knew her amazing vixen had such an ability.

Scarlet hovered her lips near Momomi's and Scarlet grinned, she had Momomi right where she wanted her and in that last second she playfully pushed Momomi away.

"Well we should definitely go get the pills and ointments." She stood up and hopped towards the door leaving Momomi completely stunned.

-"What?"- she slowed her breathing and looked at Scarlet.

"Come on silly."

-"Oh no you don't!"- she grabbed Scarlet and pressed her lips on hers locked in a lustful kiss.

They slowly broke off the kiss, she stared into Scarlet's sky blue eyes, "I win." She softly said with a smirk.

-"shut up."- She smiled back at her and resumed their kissing. Though their kissing had to be cut short since they didn't want to raise anyone's attention so they left the room, grabbed the medication and ointments began to leave the hospital.

-"Scarlet-chan?"-

Scarlet turned around, "Oh my god Chikaru!" the two girls excitedly hugged each other, "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

-"I know right! I've missed you."- Scarlet looked her over seeing her dressed in blue scrubs.

"So you're a nurse?"

Chikaru giggled, -"Oh no, I'm here taking a few classes and learning about all sorts of things."-

"You want to be a doctor?"

-"Oh yes another thing I've always wanted to do but theres just soo much I want to do."-

-"Don't even get her started."- Shion stepped inside the hospital entrance, -"She's going to burn herself out."- she giggled then handed Chikaru a cup of coffee.

-"I'm not going to burn myself out Shion."-

"Shion haven't seen you in a while either" Scarlet embraced Shion.

Though the two noticed Momomi standing behind Scarlet, -"Momomi."-

-"Tomori."-

Scarlet could see a bit of tension between the two and stepped between them, "Momomi." She looked at Scarlet and sighed.

-"Gomen,"- she looked at Shion, -"It's been awhile Tomori."-

-"That it has."- The two talked to each other while Chikaru and Scarlet conversed.

-"So what brings you here Scarlet-chan?"-

"Well…" she pointed to her bruised face.

-"Oh my god! How did I not see that, gomennasai Scarlet-chan. What happened?"- she hugged Scarlet, Shion took notice and Momomi filled the two of them over what happened.

-"I cant believe they did that to you Scarlet-chan. The world is filled with jerks."- Chikaru hugged Scarlet, -"Is your leg okay?"-

"For now but I mean I'm having a hard time walking."

Momomi walked to her side to hold her, "But I'm lucky to have you near me." She kissed Momomi making Chikaru giggle.

-"And I'm not leaving you not even for a second."- Momomi kissed her again.

Shion cleared her throat, -"So um what brings you two here, I thought you were living in London."-

"We are but I came to meet Momomi's parents."

-"My parents insisted."-

-"Ooh it must be nerve wrecking."-

"Oh my god it was, but her parents were very awesome."

-"That's great Scarlet-chan. By the way we should really hang out sometime and have some fun."-

"We really should, what do you think Momomi?"

-"Whatever I don't mind."-

"Well that's settled, how about tomorrow?"

-"That sounds great, you two should come to our house."- Chikaru wrote down on a slip of paper her address and handed it to Scarlet.

The four of them chatted for a while till they finally parted ways since Shion had came to pick up Chikaru for lunch because she wasn't done with her class, so Momomi and Scarlet with a farewell hug headed back home.

They drove silently, picking up some food to eat back home. Neither one said a word till Momomi suggested that Scarlet take the pills the doctor gave her which she did without hesitation.

"Hey Momomi?"

-"Yeah?"-

"Are you mad?"

-"What? No I'm not."-

"It's just…you look mad?"

-"Just a lot of things on my mind, but I'm not mad."-

"Hey if you don't want to hang out with them its okay."

-"It's not that, I don't mind that."-

"Is it the girls that did this to me?"

-"Well part of it but no."-

"Then?"

-"It's just…"-

"Hey you can tell me."

-"I've never really hung out with anyone besides you and Eleanor, this is kind of strange to me."-

"Really, not even back at School?"

-"I wasn't the most liked at Spica. Sure I was popular but most didn't like me."-

"Look you're going to have a good time trust me."

-"Alright, I'll give it a shot."- They arrived back at Momomi's gigantic home and helped her beautiful crimson haired vixen climb up the steps and go inside their room and sat her on the fluffy bed.

-"First thing's first, lets get these pants off."-

"Gezz baby already?" she grinned.

-"Not for that perv, though…that's not a bad idea."-

Scarlet laughed, "Goodness you're gonna wear me out."-

Momomi smiled and grabbed the ointment, then helped Scarlet remove her jeans, -"This is gonna be a bit cold."- she slowly began to rub the cold cream all over her bruise making Scarlet squirm from the cold sensation.

-"How's it feel?"-

"It kinda stings."

-"Guess this thing is working then."- Momomi began to bandage it up then helped her vixen slip into more comfortable pants to lay on the bed.

Scarlet laid back deeply breathing as she was completely relaxed as Momomi very gently rubbed her bruised leg helping the ointment take effect.

-"I'm not hurting you am i?"-

Scarlet softly moaned, "Oh god no, this feels great."

-"I'm glad."- Momomi slowly began to crawl towards Scarlet, -"You know I always be there for you right."-

"Of course I know Momomi and just like I would."

-"Carly, I love you."- The two locked lips as the sunlight began to pour inside Momomi's room lighting it up romantically and it gave the two just the right moment for a passionate afternoon for the two to make love and Momomi couldn't be happier as she held onto the girl that truly understood her and loved her with all her heart.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scarlet limped her way into the bathroom, splashed some water on her face to wash away the sweat she awoke in. She just had the most horrifying nightmare, in her dream she found herself confronted by the three girls that had almost brutally beaten her till Momomi saved her, except Momomi was nowhere in sight and before the three could harm her, Scarlet had woken up in a cold sweat.

Her heart still racing from the dream she leaned on the sink and took a few deep breaths, her dream just felt too real because she felt everything and heard everything they said to her. She stepped out of the bathroom when Momomi who was just waking up noticed her limping her way back to her, Momomi quickly jolted up from the bed and rushed to her side.

-"Carly you okay? Why didn't you wake me up?"-

"I didn't want to bother you, besides I can handle myself." She smiled.

-"Is that so, you still should've woke me up Carly you can barely walk. Here lean on me."- Scarlet did just that as Momomi helped her back onto the bed to sit down.

-"Hey you okay?"- Momomi felt a slight wetness on Scarlet's back.

"I just…had a bad dream is all." Scarlet leaned towards Momomi, resting her head on her bosom giving a long exhale as Momomi lovingly wrapped her arms around her.

"This feels really good right now." She softly spoke.

-"What was your dream about?"-

Momomi felt Scarlet's hold tighten, she contemplated on telling her what she dreamt about but spoke up, "Those girls…" Momomi looked down seeing Scarlet pull her closer, "But…you weren't there."

-"Carly..."-

"I wanted to wake up so bad."

-"Are you feeling okay?"-

"I am now because you're right here with me."

-"I will never leave you Carly."-

"Can we stay like this, I just feel so safe."

-"You don't have to ask."- The two slowly laid back on the bed, Momomi softly patted Scarlet's head as she calmed her down from that intense nightmare. They laid together as they drifted off to sleep for about a few hours. Once their clock hit ten in the morning the two woke up and holding on to each other the same way they fell asleep.

"Do you still want to hang out with Chikaru? I understand if you don't want to go."

-"It's okay Carly, I don't mind."-

"We should get dressed then huh."

-"We could just stay like this."-

"I would love to but I'm sure they are waiting for us."

-"Yeah,"- Momomi lifted Scarlet's face and kissed her, -"Look's like your swelling has gone down."-

"Really?"

-"Yup, though…this bruise hasn't gone away yet."-

"It will."

-"if only it would go away faster."-

"Yeah, it still hurts when I touch it."

After spending a great deal of time together the two reluctantly got out of bed and began to get dressed to head on over to Chikaru's home. Scarlet dressed herself in black jeans, a dark blue turtle neck sweater and Momomi in pants and an orange blouse while wearing her thin silk coat. Now that the two were ready they headed outside to their car and took off.

* * *

Momomi followed Scarlet's directions that Shion had given her to find her home and were surprised how far they lived.

-"I never would have guessed they would live so far away."-

"There's no sign of people."

-"Kinda like Eleanor's home isn't it?"-

"Yeah."

Soon enough the two came upon Chikaru and Shion's home surrounded by a lush green wilderness but in front of them they had a clear view of a beautiful ocean. Scarlet looked at the flight of steps and sighed but as she was about to try, Momomi grabbed Scarlet by her side and helped her every step of the way. They made it to the front door and rang the door bell.

They waited for a few minutes till they heard the sound of a couple locks being undone, the door swung open as the two girls were greeted by the familier black haired girl with ribbions tied to it.

-"Scarlet-chan!"- Chikaru hugged her, -"Momomi-chan!"-

-"It's okay I don't need a—"- Chikaru then hugged Momomi giving her no time to finish her sentence, though as Chikaru held her Momomi found herself not bothered by it at all and it was puzzling to her.

-"It's uh... good to see you Chikaru."-

-"Likewise Momomi-chan."-

The girls walked inside Chikaru's home, "Wooow Chikaru your house is amazing!" Scarlet commented over all the cute table covers that Chikaru handmade and the candle holders as well as the color which complemented the walls which set a warm and inviting atmosphere.

"Oh my god this is soo cute!" Scarlet held a sweater that was by the chair, "Is this yours Chikaru."

-"Yes it is, it looked so cute that I couldn't resist buying it!"- Chikaru looked at Scarlet, -"By the way Scarlet-chan I bought us a big carton of ice cream so we could eat and I also made some chicken parmesan."-

"Ooo so what do you have planned?"

-"Well I have a couple of movies I haven't seen that we could watch."-

"What type of movies?"

-"Oh you know, the usual."-

"I still cant get over that you aren't grossed out by all the blood and violence."

-"Are you kidding, it gets my adrenaline going."- She giggled, -"By the way Scarlet-chan, can I brush your hair?"-

Scarlet giggled, "Sure thing Chikaru."

-"It has been awhile, wait here."- Chikaru quickly went up to her room and retrieved a brush and while those two were talking, Momomi and Shion sat on a sofa watching their beloved girlfriends have a good time. Though Scarlet and Chikaru wanted them to have a good time it was near impossible since both Momomi and Shion hardly ever seen eye to eye with each other over what they did in Spica.

-"So I uuh…how you've been Momomi?"- Shion tried to break the silence.

-"Fine I suppose. What about you?"-

-"It's been going great, between work and spending so much time with Chikaru its been awesome."-

-"Oh that's right you two are married now right, congratulations."- Momomi leaned back on the couch with a smile.

-"Thanks, what about you and Scarlet, how are you two doing?"-

-"It's been…everything I ever wanted, she's become something special to me."-

-"Sounds sweet Momomi."-

-"Yeah it is."- Momomi looked on to see Scarlet talking with Chikaru who was brushing her long waterfall of crimson red hair.

-"You know, I don't think you and me ever just…talked have we?"- Shion asked her former Spica vice president.

-"No we haven't, you were always so annoying."-

-"Excuse me? I—"-

-"Hold on, I wasn't trying to insult you."- she put up her hands to signify that she meant no offense.

Shion stared at her completely thrown off by her response, -"Then what were you saying?"-

Momomi sighed, -"I wanted to apologize to you. Back at Spica I was nothing but a major headache for you and I gave you such a hard time…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for it."-

Shion was stunned, she had no words for what Momomi had just said, it kept running in her head over it because not once did Momomi ever feel resentment over anything back at Spica and quite frankly she never cared about anyone or anything except herself…did being with Scarlet truly start to change her?

-"so yeah…I'm sorry Shion, for everything."-

Shion smiled, -"Hey don't worry about it okay that's all behind us now right? But thank you, that really means a lot."-

-"And you finally had you're wish after all huh?"-

-"Eh?"-

-"The Etolie was finally from Spica."- Momomi crossed her arms smiling as she did so.

-"Yes, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."-

-"You know I'm surprised you weren't in it yourself."-

Shion only smiled as she looked at Chikaru, -"Well you know…my girlfriend wasn't in Spica."-

-"Yeah I know."-

-"How the years rolled by huh?"-

-"You better not say we're getting old Shion."-

Shion only laughed, -"I'm only joking."- She still couldn't believe this was a side to Momomi she'd never seen before and all it took was her finding the beautiful red head and opened up her heart in a way she never thought possible.

-"You know Momomi, you're not the same person I remember and I don't mean anything by it when I say this."-

Momomi smiled, -"Yeah… I'm trying to change. So have you Shion, you were so high strung and really pushy."- she giggled, -"I guess spending so much time with Chikaru softened you up a little huh?"-

Shion only laughed, -"What do you mean high strung?"- she playfully shoved Momomi.

-"Well I mean you were so stubborn, you hardly listened to what I said."-

-"I'll give you stubborn but high strung?"- the two laughed.

-"What can I say, you bossed me around to no end."-

-"Sorry about that…I was really lost in everything I was trying to do."-

-"No harm done Shion."-

-"You know something, you've never called me by my first name."-

Momomi only looked away as she smiled warmly, -"I used to hate you…"-

-"Used to?"-

-"I don't anymore…"-

Shion was completely surprised by how much Momomi has changed and was at a loss for words, -"So would you say we're friends?"-

-"I say so, if you don't still hold anything towards me for what I did to you."-

-"Nah that's water under the bridge Momomi."-

That was a big weight off Momomi's chest, over the years she would've thought that Shion would still hate her after everything she did to her. Though if it were otherwise Momomi really wouldn't have cared anyways but it's still nice to know that she considered her a friend. Scarlet and Chikaru quickly noticed the two talking and giggling, much to their surprise. Chikaru on one hand never saw this side to Momomi not even back at Spica and it was a pleasant change, Scarlet on the other hand thought she didn't like Shion let alone anyone from their school but was actually quite happy that she was at least enjoying herself.

As the girls were having a good time a loud knock turned their heads towards the door. Chikaru stood up to see who that was and opened the door.

-"Shizuma, Nagisa."- she smiled as she embraced them then allowed them in and she wasn't expecting them to drop by unexpected, and that worried her because both Momomi and Shizuma never see eye to eye.

As the girls walked inside it was just as Chikaru had anticipated, Shizuma and Momomi quickly saw each other.

-"You."- Shizuma looked at her.

-"Shizuma."-

-"What the hell are you doing here?"- Anger present in Shizuma's voice, Nagisa who quickly saw this held her hand in an attempt to calm her down, -"Shizuma not here."- Nagisa spoke.

Momomi stood up, -"Visiting Chikaru and Shion."-

Shizuma scoffed, -"Since when do you care about them."-

-"For a long time now."-

-"Since when do you care about anything let alone anyone but yourself."- The room was dead silent and the atmosphere was tense.

-"We're really gonna keep doing this dance Shizuma?"-

-"Last time I didn't give you a hard time because I was doing it for Eli, but she's not here."-

Momomi laughed, -"I would've thought you put it behind you now."-

-"You think I can ever forgive what you did!"-

-"No."-

-"The mere sight of you makes me sick."-

Momomi crossed her arms, attempting to hide her rage as she let Shizuma take her shots, -"Well you're no prize yourself Shizuma."

-"Coming from you? That's a laugh."-

Scarlet quickly stepped in between, "Hey that's enough okay, please just stop this. This isn't worth it."

Shizuma balled her fist, -"I don't know how you can stand being with this woman Scarlet, I wouldn't want her as my girlfriend."-

-"Shizuma that's enough."- Nagisa pulled Shizuma's arm.

Her words fell on deaf ears, -"If I were you I'd leave her before she has a chance to do something hurtful to you."-

Momomi could only laugh, -"Really? You have the nerve to say that Shizuma, after all the hearts you broke, all the girls you left crying in your wake. The pain you caused Nagisa, all you do is cause pain and misery wherever you go and you have the guts to look me in the eye and say that? I don think so."- she waved her hand, -"Besides as far as I'm concerned I've never once hurt someone I was in love with."-

-"Of course not, you only ever had one girlfriend and even then she treated you like crap, something you well deserved."-

Shizuma saw she clearly hit a nerve, -"Nothing to say Momomi?"-

-"I don't need too, Nagisa is seeing you for who you truly are Shizuma."-

Shizuma turned to face Nagisa who bore a look in her eyes that was shocked to see Shizuma act like this, -"I don't know why Eli bothered to be your friend, she should've just left you back there."-

"Shizuma enough!" Scarlet pushed the silver haired girl away from Momomi, "Even if you are one of my good friends I wont just let you bad mouth my girlfriend!"

-"Carly its okay."- she gently moved Scarlet to the side with a smile.

-"You don't know who she is Scarlet, you don't know what she's done!"-

"It doesn't matter, I love her Shizuma."

-"Right until she says she doesn't need you anymore!"-

-"You know what you got a big mouth Shizuma."- Momomi quickly shot back, -"Now you're just talking like a lunatic."-

-"You hit Kaori!"- she finally said, -"If that wasn't bad enough, you then told her off the next day! Did you have any idea how she felt!?" Well do you?!"- The whole room fell silent. Scarlet only had a vague detail on who Kaori was thanks to Eleanor, but it was enough to know that she was a very important person to Shizuma but she unfortunately passed away, -"How dare you even be in my face after what you did!"-

Momomi didn't say anything, -"Say what you want to me, but if you ever say anything to Nagisa…"- Shizuma added with intense fury within her voice.

Momomi finally began to walk towards the door not before stopping behind Shizuma, the two didn't face each other, -"I didn't mean to hit her Shizuma, I wanted to hit you, but Kaori placed herself in front of you."- She opened the door, -"By the way, I don't think she even told you did she?"-

Shizuma turned slightly to face Momomi waiting for her to finish, -"After I told her those things…I apologized to her the next day and you know what she said?"- Momomi's voice carried a hint of sorrow.

Shizuma now fully turned her head to hear what Kaori had told her, -"She said 'I forgive you, but please don't do anything to Shizuma, do it to me if you must, I don't want to see her go through anything awful,' That's what she told me." Shizuma's eyes widened.

-"You're lying."- Shizuma replied.

Momomi only shook her head, -"Believe what you want 'Etolie'."- Scarlet painfully limped to Momomi's side, -"And it may not look like it Shizuma, but I am trying to change. I will never leave Scarlet, because I love her and if you cant see that…well I wonder which of us actually has a heart."- She closed the door, she held onto Scarlet's hand with a sorrowful smile as the two headed back towards their car and began to drive home after their day of what was supposed to be a good time had unfortunately come to an end due to several circumstances.

Momomi's words kept repeating in Shizuma's head as she stood there going over what she just heard and she truly began to question which of the two had more heart.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She opened her eyes, the dim blue glow from her clock that read 'four o'clock' in the morning and sat up. Momomi stood up off her bed, grabbed her clothes and quietly left her home, she just had to kill some time because she was unable to sleep after what happened with Shizuma. She drove the dark, damp streets just trying to clear her head, everything Momomi had ever done to people that she finally began to realize how full of regret she felt.

She wasn't the greatest person to be around with, she hated everyone and everyone hated her or tried to avoid her during her time in Spica save for a few girls that admired her and Kaname but even then Momomi found them annoying. Memories of everything she's done quickly flooded her mind, how many people she hurt and everything Shizuma said to her and Scarlet left her feeling strange. Normally Momomi wouldn't even let something like this bother her but now it was different she was trying to turn her life around and she had a beautiful girlfriend to make happy, she wanted to leave her past life behind but Shizuma resurfaced her memories back in a flash, hurting her on an emotional scale.

Momomi parked her car near a park, she stepped out stuffed her hands inside her jacket and walked around clearing her head. She lifted her head seeing all the closed down stores except for one which was a small diner that was open twenty-four hours and walked inside. She took a seat, ordered a cup of coffee and just sat there for a while thinking things over.

Once she finished her coffee she left the diner and stepped out into the cool breeze walking back to her car. She glanced at her cell phone seeing the display read six in the morning and it was a good a time as ever to head back home.

As she headed home she noticed a few cars drive past her no doubt people heading off to work.

-"I…I should apologize to Shizuma… ugh... that's gonna be annoying."- she quietly said, if anyone was going to be the bigger person it might as well be Momomi or so she thought and as much as it pained her to do so, she had to do it.

It didn't take long till she finally made it back home, the lights were still off hinting that no one was awake yet. She parked the car in the garage, walked inside her home and up the stairs to her room. Ever so quiet she closed the door to not wake up her sleeping beauty, removed her jacket and sat on the bed.

Momomi could hear Scarlet turning around, she was probably waking up but she was hoping she wasn't as it was still too early.

"Momomi?"

She heard the soft and gentle voice of her beautiful girlfriend, "You're awake?"

-"Yeah."-

Scarlet lifted herself on one arm and once her eyes adjusted she saw Momomi completely dressed as if she just went somewhere.

"Were you up all night?"

-"No, I woke up two hours ago…so I just took a drive, thinking about a lot of stuff."-

"Why didn't you wake me up baby?" Scarlet got closer and embraced Momomi from behind then rested her head on her back.

-"I wanted to be alone."-

"Was it Shizuma?"

-"Sorta, I mean everything she said…I mean I don't usually got that annoyed when someone tells me off but this time…"-

"Was it true? About Kaori? Did you really do that to her?"

Momomi looked down at her hands and sighed, -"Yes."-

"Why?" Momomi said nothing, "Momomi?"

-"I didn't mean to hit her, I was going to hit Shizuma but Kaori jumped in the way to protect her and... I really didn't expect her to do that, she looked so drained afterwards."-

"If you didn't mean to then why did you tell her off?"

-"I…"- Momomi looked up, -"…Shizuma was just being such a bitch that I lost my temper and I…told off Kaori to get to her."-

"Momomi I—"

-"I was a different person then but I don't even know if I changed much over the years."-

"You've changed so much Momomi."

-"I suppose so."-

"What else don't I know?"

-"I…I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet but I promise to tell you everything Carly."-

"Okay, no pressure."

Momomi gave her a little peck on the lips, -"Carly you know I would never hurt you right."-

"Of course baby." Scarlet gently lowered Momomi to bed, then pressed their lips together as they kissed.

* * *

When Momomi opened her eyes again, sunlight was pouring inside her room and she looked around seeing a blanket over her and Scarlet gone. She sat up still in the clothes she went out with except for her shoes which Scarlet must have taken off for her.

She rose out of bed and out her room, hearing nothing in the hallways but then again her home was so large that it was difficult to even hear anyone just by how spread apart the rooms were. She walked down the steps and through a few other rooms that's when Momomi was able to hear chatter coming from one the rooms.

Her parents opened the door with smiles on their faces and upon spotting their daughter they greeted her, -"Good mornin there darlin."-

-"Hey mom, dad."-

-"Why didn't you ever tell us your girlfriend was such a good cook?"-

-"Huh?"-

-"Scarlet cooked breakfast for all of us and it was really good, there's still plenty left Momomi."-

-"Us?"-

-"Oh yes two friends of yours stopped by."- her father added.

-"Well anyways, we have to get to work now we're running late. Take good care Momomi."- Her mother walked up to hug Momomi, that's when she did something that surprised her mother. Momomi returned the hug, never once in her life did she ever do such a thing, Amara was truly surprised and touched but didn't want to comment on it so as to not make her daughter feel resentful but it felt great to finally have gotten a hug out of her daughter after so many years. Shachi also noticed that and that's when Momomi slowly walked up to her father and hugged him too, he too was just as shocked but smiled warmly at his daughter.

-"Well take care okay honey."-

-"Alright dad."- She watched her parents leave the house together and drive off in their cars to get to work.

As they left it finally hit Momomi, how did Scarlet walk all the way down by herself and was she in bad pain? She couldn't be after all she made breakfast for everyone or was she just hiding it? Momomi rushed to the dining room which was also a kitchen and it even had a chef's window which was unusual to have or at least Momomi thought so.

Momomi threw open the door seeing Scarlet by the stove, her hair tied in a pony tail to not get in the way and simply dressed in a t-shirt with tight dark blue shorts which she had slept in the night before and her bad leg was still bandaged up from having applied the ointments last night.

"Hey there baby." Scarlet wanted to walk to her but her leg was still in bad shape as she held onto the edges of the counter and slowly made her way over to her but Momomi quickly caught her in her arms.

-"Carly are you okay? Does it hurt? You should've woken me up, you know you can't walk yet."-

"Well I had some help." She smiled.

-"From who?"-

That's when she heard someone clear their throat making Momomi face a familiar blonde haired girl, -"Shion?"- she looked beside her, -"Chikaru, what are you two doing here? And how did you two know where I live?"-

-"Well Scarlet-chan told us."- Chikaru replied in her usual cheerful manner.

"I hope that doesn't bother you baby."

-"No of course not Carly."- she smiled.

-"And we wanted to apologize Momomi."- Shion added.

-"For wha—"-

-"We're so sorry Momomi-chan,"- Chikaru took her hands, -"We had no idea Shizuma was coming over and I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop it."-

Momomi smiled and waved her hand, -"Don't worry about it, what's done is done right?"-

Chikaru smiled at her but deep down she was saddened that she didn't react in time to stop their fight, -"You know Momomi I'm really surprised you kept your cool well mostly, you normally explode when you argue with Shizuma."- Shion spoke.

Momomi leaned against the counter, -"I know but I'm trying not to be that kind of person anymore Shion, you have no idea how badly I wanted to just tell her off but I'm better than that."- She held Scarlet close to her.

Chikaru smiled seeing how Momomi has changed since their last encounter in Astraea Hill, though she never held anything towards her at least for the most part other then what she did to her by trying to ruin Lulim and messing up her designs, sure she was upset but looking at her now, she was sure she was trying to redeem herself and that was worth giving Momomi another chance.

-"May I ask you something Momomi-chan?"- Chikaru asked, Momomi only nodded knowing what she was going to ask her, -"Did you really mean to hit Shizuma and not Kaori?"-

-"Yeah, it was meant for Shizuma, but she moved in front of her and…I hit her instead."- Momomi said, in her rage she didn't even react to Kaori and let her open palm connect against Kaori's tender face.

-"And the telling off?"- Shion asked next.

-"Was meant to piss off Shizuma, I didn't mean what I said to Kaori."- she added.

"How was Shizuma after all that, at your place I mean?" Scarlet asked as Momomi pulled up a stool for Scarlet to sit on.

-"She didn't talk much after you left, she looked…out of it, not even Nagisa could snap her out of it. I guess what you told her left her shocked."-

-"Not only that but Nagisa told us afterwords that Shizuma was beginning to regret how she's treated you over the years."- Chikaru joined in.

Momomi chuckled, -"Really?"-

"That's unusual."

-"Probably not, Shizuma told me how she never knew Kaori told you that and that's the reason you never hurt Kaori or Shizuma again, well you never hurt Kaori."- Chikaru took a sip of her juice.

-"I tried not to give the Etolie a hard time but she made that soooo impossible for me."- Momomi laughed.

"Does Shizuma get this way easily?"

-"No, it takes a good amount to bring Shizuma to how she is."-

-"So little miss perfect finally lost her cool."- Momomi crossed her arms with a smile, -"Well I suppose it would've happened sooner or later."-

-"Well anyway Momomi, Scarlet thank you for having us over and for the breakfast but I got to get to the hospital for class."- Chikaru stood up and hugged Momomi, -"I hope to hang out with you both again."- She then hugged Scarlet as Shion did the same.

Once they left Momomi helped herself to some breakfast and began to eat.

-"How's your leg feeling baby."-

"Better, but walking is still a problem."

Momomi stood up and walked over to Scarlet, kneeling down and rubbing her injured leg, "Momomi you're food is gonna get cold."

-"That's alright, you're more important to me."-

"Momomi I—aaah…" Scarlet tilted her head back and moaned softly, not from the pain but that it felt great as a lot of pressure was being relieved from her bruised up leg.

-"How's that feel?"-

"Oh god do you even have to ask." Scarlet moaned from the pleasure.

-"I can already tell."- she giggled, -"Hey can I ask you something?"-

"Sure you can."

Momomi slowly raised herself up, gliding her lips from Scarlet's belly button to her chest, her neck then finally her lips to kiss her deeply.

-"How about you and me have a little fun."- she grinned lustfully as she ran her hands all over Scarlet's body.

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

-"Glad to hear it, and after that how about we go somewhere nice."-

"Oh yeah."

Momomi helped Scarlet to her feet and walked to their living room and laid her down on their large comfy sofas.

Scarlet wrapped her arms and legs around Momomi as the two kissed passionately and lustfully, for the next hour the two were in a heat of ecstasy.

Scarlet sat up and wiped the bit of sweat off her brow as Momomi sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Wow," Scarlet giggled, "That was incredible."

-"You're telling me."- Momomi stood up to stretch, -"And I thought I was restless in bed."-

Scarlet laughed, "You still are." She stood up too but her leg jolted with pain as she collapsed into Momomi's arms with a small whimper.

-"Careful there beautiful."- she held her, -"It's gonna take some time but you'll be walking soon so don't try rushing it 'kay."-

"Yea I know, I just want to be able to walk already."

-"I know babe, I know."- she lifted Scarlet's chin to face her and planted her lips to give her a deep, loving kiss, -"Come on, I'll help you get dressed."- Scarlet leaned against Momomi as she helped her up the flight of stairs and towards her room.

Once dressed the two headed downstairs and hopped in Momomi's car then drove off, and Scarlet wondered where her girlfriend planned to take her.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-"Well what do you think?"- Momomi held onto her surprised girlfriend.

"Wow!" she looked all over, scanning the place, "It's been so long since I've been to a carnival." She laughed happily.

-"I knew you'd love it."-

"God I must have been at least five years old when I last went to a carnival!" her excitement clearly showed.

Momomi giggled, -"So what ride you want to get on first?"-

"That one!" she pointed to a pendulum looking ride like an excited small child and the two girls quickly got in line which didn't take them long to finally get on it. Once they got off the ride, they headed off into another direction getting on a couple of different rides and enjoying some cotton candy.

"Hey Momomi lets get on that one." Scarlet pointed to the giant ferris wheel and without a moments hesitation they made a straight line to the ferris wheel and lucky for them there was two more seats open which they were fortunate to get last second. The wheel did three rotations till the operator decided to stop the wheel and allow some of the couples to spend some time together, Momomi and Scarlet were at the very top of the wheel overlooking the city.

"Think we can see your house from here Momomi?"

-"I doubt it, its pretty far away."- she also tried to spot it but no luck.

Scarlet took in everything, the starry night, the city lights, everything just felt so amazing, "It's so beautiful." Scarlet leaned on the rail.

-"You're beautiful."-

Scarlet turned to her seeing the warmest smile on her girlfriends face, it warmed her heart as she leaned back towards her and rested her head on Momomi's shoulder.

"I love you."

-"I love you too."- the two kissed but it was only short lived as the wheel began to move again much to Momomi's annoyance for ruining the moment. The two walked for while or rather Momomi held on to Scarlet helping her walk around the place just enjoying the sights and getting a bit of food.

As the two walked around, Scarlet saw something or rather someone in distance. A girl that only caused Momomi to fill with rage and hatred, she could see Kaname walking around in the distance however Momomi hadn't noticed yet.

"Baby?"

-"What's up?"-

"Let's go home."

-"Huh, are you sure? You're not having a good time?"-

"No no I am but, but my leg is really killing me and the cold is starting to be a killer." She giggled, which was also true but she didn't want Momomi to come face to face with Kaname because she didn't want Momomi's night ruined by her.

-"Okay, come here I'll warm you up."- she pulled Scarlet to her and rubbed her arms then the two headed to their car to head back home. Before Momomi set the car in drive, Scarlet could clearly see Kaname in the distance and knew that if Momomi were to turn her head she would see her and that was something Scarlet did not wish for her dear girlfriend to see again.

-"So baby,"- Momomi began to turn her head and would undoubtly see Kaname, -"I was thin—"-

Scarlet quickly pressed her lips to kiss her girlfriend and it was passionate yet distracting kiss, their breath grew heavier as they held each other.

-"Damn Scarlet,"- Scarlet moved away a little, "What?" she smiled lustfully leaving Momomi stunned.

-"Nevermind."- she pulled Scarlet to her and they resumed their passionate kiss.

"Shall we continue this at home?"

-"Hell yeah."- Momomi quickly shifted the car to drive and they took off in a flash. They pulled up the car inside the garage and Momomi reached for the door handle but Scarlet placed her hand on her shoulder and playfully shoved her back to the seat.

"What's the rush sweetie." She began to trail kisses all over Momomi's neck, then her hand that was holding Momomi's hand soon found itself in the more sensitive regions of Momomi's body making her feel like she was melting.

Soon enough the girls found themselves in Momomi's room, and after locking the door the two resumed their night of passion with Momomi getting on top of Scarlet.

-"Looks like I got you right where I want you."- Momomi began to do the same thing Scarlet was doing to her to get even with her.

She could hear Scarlet's soft moans of pleasure which prompted her to keep going which the two went throughout the night before the two succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Scarlet opened her eyes, turned to Momomi who was doing just the same they glanced at the clock reading seven in the morning.

"Wow."

-"Talk about a long night."-

"Long? More like awesome." Scarlet pressed her body against Momomi's, "We did sleep rather early after that didn't we?"

-"Not like we were keeping track of the time."-

"Well I'm not," Scarlet reached over for a few grapes on a bowl she left the night before and ate a few, then she grabbed one more and glided them along Momomi's lips then finally let go of the grape to eat it.

-"If I get to wake up like this every day then I don't mind getting up early."-

"You might." She smiled and placed a grape in between her teeth then lowered her face as Momomi kissed her, sharing the grape.

-"That was hot."- She looked at her lustfully.

"I knew you'd like that." She kissed her again, "So, what shall we do today?"

-"Hmm I don't know."-

Scarlet sat up and grabbed a pair of shorts she left by a chair and put them on along with a sleeveless, then she slowly stood up and walked towards their mirror stand.

-"Hey you can walk."- Momomi sat up in surprise.

"It doesn't even hurt much anymore."

-"That's amazing."- Momomi embraced her and wrapped Scarlet up in the blanket she had around herself as she felt her body press against her back.

Momomi began to nibble behind Scarlet's ear, "Momomi we just did it a while ago." She smiled.

-"So what?"- she whispered in her ear, however it was interrupted by a knock at her door causing the two girls to be drawn to the noise.

Momomi pressed her head on Scarlet's back letting out a loud groan, "I'll get it."

Scarlet opened the door seeing Momomi's mother, Amara stand in front of her, -"Oh hi Mrs. Kiyashiki."-

-"Don't Kiyashiki me young lady, just call me Amara."- she smiled, -"Got that?"-

Scarlet chuckled, -"I got it."-

-"By the way Momomi, there's two girls that are waiting for you downstairs."-

-"This early?"-

-"Yup, I'll let them know you're coming downstairs. I have to get to work."- Amara gave her daughter a motherly hug and Scarlet too then left the room.

Momomi slipped on her nightgown that reached right above her knees, -"Alright lets go."-

Though when Scarlet walked Momomi could see that there was still a slight limp in her step, -"Do you need any help?"-

"Nah I got it." She walked alongside her beloved downstairs, though Scarlet did need a little assistance going down the stairs.

The moment they made it to the living room, the two were surprised to who was standing there waiting for them.

-"Shizuma?"-

-"Momomi."- Shizuma however bore a saddened look on her face, something that was so rare for Momomi to see on her, the only ever time she saw that expression was when Kaori had passed away and the pain she brought to Nagisa in the past.

Nagisa walked up to Scarlet and grabbed her arm, -"Come on Scarlet-chan."- she smiled at her, -"I'll make you some breakfast."- she slowly pulled Scarlet away from Momomi clearly hinting that she wanted these two to be alone.

"But—"

-"It's alright Scarlet-chan, Shizuma just wants to talk."- She pulled her towards another room, -"Um…where's the kitchen?"-

Scarlet chuckled, "Over here. By the way Nagisa how did you two know Momomi lived?"

-"We called your cell phone but you didn't answer so we called Chikaru and asked if she knew."-

"I see." The two disappeared beyond the set of doors leaving Shizuma and Momomi alone in the room.

There was a soft silence between the two, Shizuma didn't make eye contact so Momomi decided to break the silence, -"Never thought I'd see you here Shizuma."-

-"Neither did I."-

-"So what brings the great Shizuma to my home?"-

-"Momomi don't give me a reason to start a fight with you because that's not what I came here for."-

Momomi merely chuckled, -"fair enough, so what brings you here?"-

-"I came to apologize to you."-

Now that was something she'd never expect the former Etoile to say, let alone to Momomi. How strange it felt to hear those words coming from Shizuma, throughout the time they've known and argued against each other, not once had either of them apologized for their actions.

-"Apologize?"-

-"Ever since you came to stay in London with Eli, I've done nothing but give you a hard time and you never tried or started anything to provoke me. Even back at Astraea, I never knew Kaori told you those things and yet I still went after you."-

Momomi crossed her arms listening to the former Etoile, though this was bit amusing because Shizuma hated her with all her soul but Momomi said nothing and let her continue.

-"I just hated you after everything you did, to Kaori, to me…To everyone at our schools, I'm grateful you never did anything to Nagisa but…I gave you a hard time when it was uncalled for and I'm sorry."-

-"Well I mean I am a pain in the ass to deal with."- Momomi replied, -"I suppose I should apologize to you for giving you a tough time when you were Etoile, so…gomenasai."- Shizuma smiled faintly.

-"I was so caught up in my anger that I failed to see how much you've changed Momomi."-

Momomi had a slight smile and if one didn't look closely then no one would ever notice, -"I just…I regret what I've done to you Momomi."- Shizuma gazed at her with her enchanting eyes, -"It didn't help that Kaname made things worse."-

-"Yeah she did, though I'm to blame too for the things we did."-

-"But you're making up for it now, I mean look at how different you are Momomi. I don't know how else to say it but you've earned my respect."- Shizuma placed her hand on her hip.

-"My that's quite the honor."- she replied pretending to be in shock.

Shizuma brushed her remark off, -"I just have to ask Momomi, why did you give me such a tough time when I was Etoile?"-

-"Why?"- Momomi crossed her arms, -"Well simply I hated you. I always did back then the way you pranced about all high and mighty but then after Kaori…well I simply decided to let it go for a while."-

Shizuma nodded, -"We don't have to be friends Momomi, but we don't have to be enemies either…so truce?"- Shizuma extended her hand.

Momomi looked at it for a second, extending her hand and shaking it, -"Truce, but Shizuma."-

-"Yeah?"-

-"If you ever do need help with anything, just ask me."-

-"Will do."- the two smiled at each other, Momomi turned around to go find Scarlet till…

-"Momomi can I ask you one more thing?"-

She turned around, -"Why didn't Kaori ever tell me that you apologized to her?"-

-"I told her not too."-

-"Nani? Why?"-

-"Remember when Miyuki was hiding from her father and you were away on some important Etoile duties and Kaori couldn't go cause she was sick. Do you remember?"-

-"Of course I remember."-

-"That day I didn't know you were gone, and I was going to tell you off that day…for what I can't remember anymore, so I barged into your room but Kaori was there on the floor she must have fallen from the looks of it. The poor girl couldn't even get up and she didn't even call for help, it pained me to see her struggle like that."- Momomi exhaled softly.

-"So I helped her up and sat her down on your bed and we talked for a bit and she was the kindest person I ever met, and I kept her company till you came back that night. Before I left I told her not to tell you anything about me because if she did it would've caused more problems for you, knowing how you were back then."- Momomi explained, -"And I always spent time with her whenever you weren't around and she couldn't go with you, I kept her company whenever she needed so she wouldn't feel alone."-

-"You…you did that for her?"- Shizuma was completely touched at what she had done for Kaori those years back and not once did she imagine Momomi doing something so kind for her.

-"Yeah, and if you knew I did that then you probably would've blown up on me or Kaori and I didn't want that for her."-

-"I would never…"- Shizuma turned around, clearly wiping away the stray tear that had come down her face. The sad truth was that back then Shizuma would have exploded in rage at Momomi for even talking to Kaori and hearing this coming from the very girl she hated at Astraea Hill made her feel even worse now.

-"You did all that for Kaori's sake?"-

Momomi slowly nodded, -"Yeah I did."- There were no words to describe the amount of gratitude she felt for Momomi for what she did for Kaori.

-"You don't have to say anything Shizuma."- Momomi could tell that she wanted to thank her, -"You and me aren't ones to thank each other, we never were so you don't have to say anything."-

-"It doesn't have to be that way Momomi."-

-"It always will no matter what."-

-"Momomi…arigato."-

Momomi smiled softly, -"I don't think I'll ever get used to that but its very much appreciated."- Shizuma returned the smile.

-"What I said to you at Chikaru's home…"- Shizuma stepped closer to her.

-"It's alright Shizuma, lets just forget about that."- Shizuma was about to embrace Momomi but stopped halfway doubting if she even should.

Momomi however pulled Shizuma to her and embraced her, -"We don't have to like each other, but lets just stop fighting 'kay?"- Momomi added to which Shizuma nodded.

-"Let's go see what are girlfriends are up too shall we?"-

-"You know something Momomi, Scarlet is a very lucky girl to have you."-

Momomi smiled, -"No. I'm the one that's lucky."-

Shizuma followed Momomi towards the dining room to check up on their girlfriend and probably get a bit of breakfast themselves too. One thing remained in Shizuma's mind, she still could not believe that this was the same Momomi that was walking alongside her, she was totally a different person then from the way she remembered her. Being with Scarlet has taken Momomi to a better path, and if she's learned anything from Momomi was that anybody could hold a grudge but it takes a strong heart to be able to forgive and change.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I don't know, that one looks really good on you." Momomi tried on both leather jackets as the one she had before was accidently torn right down the middle and now was in need of a new one.

-"Hmm I mean both look good, classic brown or black leather?"- She looked over herself in the mirror trying to decide which one she would end up taking.

"I would take the black one."

-"It's nice but I think black is overused."-

"Its not a bad thing is it?"

-"Not really."- she tried the black one again, -"You know what I think I'll take the black one."-

"Great choice." She stood up and the two headed over to pay for the jacket, after they left the store they picked up some breakfast to enjoy back home.

-"It's been crazy here hasn't it."-

"That it has, so…we're heading back home in two days huh."

-"Yeah, I'm glad to be heading back to London."-

"You're not gonna miss anyone here?"

Momomi looked at her, -"Other then my folks no."-

"How could you not? I mean this is where you grew up."

-Baby…"- Momomi held her hand, -"I don't belong here, after all the crap I've done and dealt with, I just don't belong here not after everything."-

"I suppose."

Momomi smiled, -"Besides we get to see Eli again."-

"That is true."

-"See."- Before Momomi could say more she received a text from her mother saying to pick up a few things from the store since they forget the day before and are at work at the moment. They pulled up in front of the store and stepped out the car but that's when the unexpected happened.

Momomi was violently shoved the floor while another figure grabbed Scarlet from the back and pulled her to her and placed a knife near her neck. The other two figures went over to Momomi and picked her up, the other restrained her arms while the other one laid a couple of hard punches across her face.

Momomi didn't even flinch as she stared daggers into the girl that hit her, it was none other than the three girls that had attempted to brutalize Scarlet.

"Well well, look who we ran into today talk about luck huh girls." Their so called leader Megan spoke.

"Damn right." Lindsay spoke as she neared the knife closer to Scarlet's throat, "Try not to squirm too much, I might cut something important." She whispered in Scarlet's ear.

"I swear if you hurt her!" Momomi replied in a harsh tone only to receive a slap from Megan and Momomi returned her hatred filled gaze in an instant.

"You are not in any position to threaten me bitch!" Megan punched Momomi once, twice in the stomach leaving her gasping for air, then lifted her face and sent her fist flying across her face once more drawing blood from her lip.

"You should have not messed with us bitch! And now since you had to get in the way now you're gonna watch as we tear up your little girlfriend over here."

"Megan what the hell!" Scarlet yelled, "Are you really serious!?"

"Nah we anit going to kill you, we're not that hateful, we're gonna do something much worse but if your girlfriend tries to be a hero then Lindsay might get a little excited with that knife.

"So what shall we do? Cut your beautiful red hair," Megan ran her fingers through Scarlet's sea of crimson hair, "Maybe give you a few little cuts or maybe have some fun with this body of yours?" She grabbed another knife and cut Scarlet's shirt down the middle, exposing her breasts covered only by her bra. Momomi's hatred for these girls was beginning to leak out of her.

Momomi was tired of it, in one motion she threw her head back as hard as she could feeling it collide with Stacy's delicate nose as she finally let go of Momomi, it drew the other two girls' attention to her. Before Lindsay could even act she felt someone pull her knife arm away from Scarlet, turn her around and punched her brutally across the face. Scarlet grabbed Megan and delivered a series of blows to her face effectively toppling her down as her lip and nose were bleeding heavily.

Lindsay stood up with her knife in hand ready to attack this unknown girl but in one swift motion she spun around and harshly connected with a vicious kick to her head knocking her out. Scarlet stayed on top of Megan punching her face in. Momomi stood up after punching the living daylights out of Stacy and looked over seeing Scarlet in a fit of rage just destroying Megan's face and this wasn't the same girl she knew. Momomi quickly ran towards Scarlet and pulled her off Megan.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled to free herself from Momomi to continue giving Megan what she so well deserved.

-"Carly calm down!"- She held on to her.

"You wouldn't stop! So why should I!?" was this how Scarlet saw Momomi that day when she was beating up Megan, because now she understood why Scarlet had stopped her…she wasn't the same person lost in the heat of rage and it pained her heart seeing her like this. Momomi looked at Scarlet's hand, her knuckles drenched in blood that wasn't hers and Momomi couldn't bear seeing her beloved Scarlet like this but this is also what Scarlet saw that day.

-"Baby stop okay, this isn't you."- she held her close hearing her breathing calm down, Momomi caressed her face, -"It's over now."-

A police officer had seen the whole thing and quickly arrested the three girls that had just assaulted Momomi and Scarlet then took them away, and after a telling the officer along with a few bystanders that vouched for the girls over what happened allowed the two girls to head home.

Scarlet held onto her shirt to try and keep herself covered up though while Momomi turned to see who this person that had helped them was and who she saw left her stunned.

-"Kaname."- On any other day she would've told Kaname off but now wasn't the time as she had to be there for Scarlet who was clearly in trauma from the looks of it.

-"Don't mention it."- she bluntly said.

-"Why? This wasn't your business."-

-"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Momomi."-

-"I'm not, I just want to know why you would go out of your way to help us."- Momomi asked, though deep down she wanted to scream at this girl and tell her to go away, Scarlet however was too caught up to even realize that Kaname was there.

-"I know these girls, and I hate them."-

-"That doesn't answer my question."-

Kaname stared coldly at her, -"I wasn't just about to let them get away with that, only cowards do what they do. Besides it looked like you could use some help."-

Momomi only scoffed, -"I don't need your help."-

-"Sure you don't, then go ahead and get stabbed but I'm not about to watch all the time I invested in you go to waste in one moment."-

Now Momomi wanted to explode in rage at Kaname, she was really drawing the line but before Momomi could tell her off Kaname began to walk away.

-"Later."- she slowly left the two there.

Momomi paid no mind to her as she quickly turned her attention to Scarlet, -"Hey look at me, baby look at me."- she held her face gently.

Scarlet lifted her gaze to meet those amber colored eyes, -"Talk to me, are you okay?"-

"She…she was…she was going to cut me."

Momomi's heart dropped, -"Carly it's going to be alright now, she can't hurt you."-

-"Oh my god what happened?"- Momomi turned her head seeing Chikaru and Shion approaching them, noticing the blood on Scarlet's hands, the blood trailing down Momomi's lip.

-"Bunch of idiots tried to hurt Scarlet."- Momomi said as Chikaru covered her mouth in shock.

Scarlet laid her head on Momomi's chest, "I just wanna go home, I wanna go home Momomi…I wanna go."

-"Okay baby, okay."-

"I want to go..." Momomi lovingly embraced her beautiful girlfriend as it pained her seeing her like this, she helped Scarlet in the car. Shion told Momomi that they'll be right behind them as they follow her to Momomi's home.

* * *

They arrived back home, Momomi walked inside holding onto Scarlet, though Chikaru stepped next to Scarlet and told Momomi to go wash up, she'll look after her and though Momomi didn't want to leave her Shion insisted that everything was going to be okay and walked with her to a small bathroom.

Momomi stepped inside the room with Shion next to her, as she examined her injuries Shion handed her a damp cloth so she could wipe her lip.

-"Here."-

Momomi took it, as she wiped the blood off she noticed the few small bruises near her jaw and cheek, -"Bitches…"- she said under her breath.

-"What happened Momomi?"-

-"It was the same stupid girls that hurt Scarlet."- she tried her best to contain her anger, -"They put a knife to her neck Shion!"-

-"Oh my god…"-

-"They were thinking about humiliating her."-

-"They still wouldn't have gotten away with it, they were out in the open."-

Momomi scoffed, -"Like hell anyone would've helped, everyone would've been too damn scared! I'm glad I did pick up a few things after having been with Kaname."- she leaned over the sink to wash her face from the dirt and blood.

Shion held Momomi's hair back, -"I hope they get what they deserve."-

-"You better believe they will."-

-"But what about you Momomi, are you okay?"-

-"I'm fine, it's Carly I'm worried about."-

-"Chikaru is taking care of her so I'm sure its fine."-

-"No its not fine Shion."-

-"I didn't mean to offend."-

-"I wasn't."-

-"By the way, what happened to that girls face…did you?"-

-"No… it was Carly."-

-"Scarlet? Did that?"-

-"She's never been in that kind of situation Shion…she's never hurt anyone like that. When I saw her beating on that girl's face it was like I was seeing a different person, that wasn't the same Carly I know. God…Shion I don't want this to stay in her head, I don't want her to have to think about this. God damn it she shouldn't have come with me!"- she slammed her fist against the counter.

-"We're going to have to be close to Scarlet and help her through this."-

While Shion stayed close to Momomi to make sure she was okay, in another room Scarlet sat on one of the sofa's as Chikaru came back to the room carrying a small bucket.

She knelt down in front of Scarlet as she took notice of her shirt which was cut straight down the middle, Chikaru's heart filled with sorrow after knowing what she went through.

-"Scarlet-chan take that off please."-

She did just that, Chikaru placed it in another chair, -"Here wear this."- she handed her a pink sweater that belonged to Chikaru.

"But that's yours."

She just smiled, -"That's alright Scarlet-chan, you wear it."- Scarlet slipped it on, smelling the strawberry scented fragrance coming off the fabric.

-"Let me see your hands Scarlet-chan."- she extended her arms after having them crossed, Chikaru gently held her hands seeing the blood on them though her entire right hand was drenched in it but she also felt that her hands were trembling something awful.

-"Goodness Scarlet-chan."- she held her hands as she tried to calm her down, but the more she stared into those sapphire orbs the more she could see that this was already taking its toll on her mind.

-"Those bad people cant hurt you anymore Scarlet-chan."- she said softly, -"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Shion, me and Momomi will be right here for you."-

"Thank you." Though it came out almost like a whisper, it was enough for Chikaru to hear and smile at her. She began to clean her hands from all the blood, as she ran the warm damp cloth all over her hands. she noticed that her knuckles were cut and swollen and she hoped that Scarlet didn't do what she thought she did but she decided not to ask since she couldn't bare knowing what Scarlet had to go through.

As curious as she was she didn't want to make Scarlet relive that moment so she let it go for now, -"There you go now you look all better Scarlet-chan."-

But she didn't say anything, she didn't even lift her eyes up to see Chikaru.

-"Scarlet-chan I may not have experienced what you have but I understand what you're feeling,"- she lifted Scarlet's chin to meet her eyes, -"I understand you're feeling scared and that you've never hurt another person. I know you wish that you never had to do that but you have to understand Scarlet-chan that if you didn't they could've hurt you and Momomi far worse. Don't be so hard on yourself, you did what you had to do."-

"I couldn't stop…"

-"Nani?"-

"I couldn't stop my hands from hitting her…"

Shion and Momomi entered the room just in time to hear what was also bothering Scarlet.

"I just punched her over and over and over…I didn't want to stop. I've hit her before but not like this!" She sniffed, "I could've killed her Chikaru."

Momomi sat next to Scarlet who immediately embraced her, "I'm so sorry Momomi, all this crap happened because of me, I got you hurt." She gently held Momomi's bruised face, "I'm so sorry." She laid her head by Momomi's collar bone.

-"Baby its alright, it was nothing you did. It was what those bitches did."- she rubbed Scarlet's back softly, -"Hey look at me cutie."-

Scarlet lifted her gaze to meet connect with Momomi's chestnut colored eyes, -"Don't worry about me I'm a tough girl."- she hugged her, -"I care more about you."-

"I…I don't want to live with constant fear over those girls finding us again…"

-"They wont, they got arrested."-

-"And they'll serve some time in a jail."- Shion added.

-"See."-

Scarlet slowly broke away from her hold and stood up, "I…I don't want to hurt you…maybe its best if I go away from your life…" Momomi's heart stopped, her eyes widened, did she just hear what she thought she heard? Scarlet wanted to break up with her to keep her safe from anyone that would do harm to the red haired vixen.

-"What?"- Momomi stood up, Shion and Chikaru were just as shocked hearing this.

Scarlet took a few steps, then fell to her knees as she covered her eyes with her hand and quietly wept, "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." She said with her voice breaking with every word, Shion however noticed that they needed to be alone so she softly pulled Chikaru away and understandably followed her to another room.

Momomi couldn't bear the thought of losing this wonderful girl who has brought nothing but happiness to her life. Now she was seeing this same girl who had stuck with her through her worst times, the same kind girl who made her feel alive again and would do anything for her but now Momomi was seeing her at her limit and what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't stick by her through this, just as Scarlet has always done for her.

She knelt down behind her and embraced her, -"I don't care."-

Scarlet said nothing but listen to what Momomi had to say, -"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily baby."- she turned Scarlet's head to face her.

-"I will never leave you and you can forget about trying to keep me safe because no matter what happens I'll always be with you. You have done so much for me Carly, you're my girlfriend and I'll stick by you no matter what."-

Scarlet said nothing, she turned her body to be able to embrace her girlfriend whom she cherished with all her heart.

"I love you Momomi."

-"And I love you Carly."-

They held each other, neither one saying a word but enjoying the comfort of one another's embrace. Momomi would always stay be her side just as Scarlet always done for her, there were no words that would describe how much she loves her and nothing or anyone would keep her away from her beautiful vixen.

"Please don't ever leave me."

-"I never will, I promise."-

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Well this has been actually tough for me, and I know most of the characters aren't the type to fight by any means but bear with me, i had to take a few liberties with them. So thanks to you guys who have taken the time to read this. have a good day guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

-"Momomi I am so sorry."- Amara and Shachi apologized to their daughter, -"We should've never asked you to pick up a few things from the store."-

Momomi merely waved it off with a smile, -"Mom, dad its alright. Neither one of you could've known that would have happened."-

-"my baby look at you, you're all bruised up."- Amara held her daughter at arm's length as she looked her over.

Momomi laughed, -"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You should see how Scarlet left the other girl."

-"Well I'm hoping the other girl is regretting it."-

-"I'm pretty sure she is."-

-"And how is Scarlet, is she okay?"- Shachi asked equally concerned.

-"She's fine, she should be asleep right now but…they threatened her with a knife."-

-"Oh my god Momomi, did you report those girls to the police?"-

-"An officer saw the whole thing and took them in."-

Amara seemed relieved hearing that, -"Thank goodness."-

-"Yeah, I'm glad they didn't harm Carly."- Momomi held her arms close to her chest.

-"Get some rest darlin, you're gonna be aching tomorrow that's for sure."-

-"Yeah I know, I still have some of those painkillers you gave me."-

-"Good, now you take them if you start to hurt okay?"-

-"yeah."-

Amara took her daughter in for a hug as her father joined in, they climbed the stair case and headed off into opposite directions to their rooms.

Momomi quietly entered her room seeing her red haired vixen sound asleep with the covers completely off her. Momomi ever so gently placed the covers back on Scarlet to keep her warm as she headed into the bathroom, she took off her shirt and inspected her body.

She spotted the two bruises on her stomach from where they had punched her and they hurt to the touch, she then looked at her face over seeing that the injuries on her face weren't that bad, though the corner of her lip was cut deeply and it hurt to even open her jaw. she sighed in frustration over her injuries though they weren't bad, they were in fact irritating as they pulsed with pain every now and then.

She removed her jeans and slipped into her silk, light purple nightgown that reached above her knees. She quietly made her way back towards the bed and sat down making sure to not disturb her sleeping beauty. The moment Momomi laid her back against the mattress almost on instinct Scarlet turned her body to hug Momomi, she was still asleep but she must have been missing having Momomi near her.

As she slept Momomi could hear the soft little moans coming out of Scarlet's lips and it was so adorable to hear that but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was probably having a nightmare. Momomi laid on her side to hold onto Scarlet.

Momomi softly hushed her, -"Don't worry I'm right here."- she so softly said, and Scarlet instinctively snuggled closer to Momomi, perhaps the feeling of being in her arms made Scarlet feel safe.

She lovingly patted Scarlet's head before giving her a little kiss on her forehead and soon enough joined her in what probably was the best sleep she's ever had.

Hours came and went as Scarlet slowly opened her eyes seeing the sun high in the sky, she sat up and headed towards the bathroom. She leaned towards the sink as she began to feel sick to her stomach, her hand was sore and images of what she did flashed in her mind, all the blood that was on her hand and how she beat Megan within an inch of her life. Her stomach felt like it was twisting as she fell to her knees and retched the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

She held onto the sides of the bowl as her strength felt drained, she then felt soft hands gently pull her hair away from her face.

"Thank you." She replied weakly as she vomited a bit more.

-"I would ask how you're feeling but I can already tell."-

"I just—" Scarlet heaved, "After all that I just—" she finally leaned towards the toilet and expelled more fluids from her stomach.

-"I know…I know you've never done something like that, beating someone that bad."-

Scarlet flushed the toilet, she weakly stood up and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and walked towards their bed to lay down.

Momomi laid on her side next to Scarlet who held her, "It's not just that Momomi, I felt like killing her…and that's not me, I'm afraid."

-"I know what you're talking about and the feeling of rage when giving someone what they deserve but I know you wouldn't do something like that out of spite Carly. Don't be so hard on yourself."-

Scarlet held her girlfriend, "I don't want to do that again, I don't want to experience what I felt again."

-"You won't baby."-

"How can you be so sure? How can I be so sure?"

-"I know you Carly, I know you wont change. You're way to kind for that."-

"I hope you're right."

-"You'll see, it'll all get better."- she sat back up, -"So, tomorrow we head back home huh?"- Momomi wanted to get Scarlet to think about something else so as to not trouble her mind.

"Yeah."

-"So uh…your parents, they're cool with me right?"-

"I wouldn't know they haven't met you yet."

-"But you said—"-

"I said they liked you just by what I told them about you, they're really looking forward to meeting you." Scarlet slowly formed a smile.

-"oh damn that's gonna be rough."-

"I mean who knows maybe they might pelt you with so many questions."

Momomi laid back as she let out a small groan, -"That's gonna suck."-

"You'll be fine." Scarlet stood up and began to stretch, mostly her bad leg seeing as it was all healed up now. She then bent down to touch her toes, keeping her body nice and straight without ever bending her knees then hugged her legs.

-"Are you trying to tempt me? Because its working."-

Scarlet giggled, "No it's been a while since I've done this." She laid on the carpeted floor and lifted her right leg up straight.

"Um can you help me?"

-"With what?"- Momomi kept her eyes on Scarlet's beautiful and sexy legs.

"Can you pull my leg back towards my head?"

-"Sure."- she knelt down by her, and slowly ran her hand up her leg till she gripped her heel and ankle and slowly pulled back. She kept going and going waiting for Scarlet to tell her to stop but she didn't till Scarlet's toes touched the floor, Momomi was in awe seeing how flexible Scarlet was and honestly she wasn't aware of it.

-"Wow, doesn't this hurt?"-

Scarlet breathed deeply, "No, I do this a lot to keep myself limber and it helps my leg so I do lots of yoga every now and then," She giggled, "Nora was always so jealous cause she couldn't do what I could." Momomi slowly let her leg back down and saw Scarlet lift her other leg so Momomi did just the same like her other leg.

-"So you can do splits and stuff?"-

"Mostly yeah."

Momomi slowly ran her hand all over her leg feeling her soft skin and her lustful curves though Scarlet didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed it.

"You want to do yoga with me?" Her question startled Momomi out of it, "Or are you getting a little turned on?" she giggled.

-"Um I'm not one for yoga, never could do it."- she slowly released Scarlet's leg, she then sat up and did a few more poses to continue her routine but Momomi was happy that it was getting her mind off other horrible things.

-"Yeeeeah I would never be able to do that,"- She leaned on the bed, -"I rather watch."-

Scarlet chuckled as she held another pose.

Momomi stood up and stepped in front of Scarlet, "What's up baby?"

-"God you're beautiful."- she tiled her chin upwards and kissed her deeply, and she slowly lowered Scarlet on the soft carpeted floor as they continued their soul searching kiss.

But before they could continue their morning of passion, they heard a knock on their door which normally would've put Momomi in a bad mood for ruining their romantic moment but she didn't mind at all as she smiled at her vixen and gave her another kiss as they went to check who was at their door.

-"Chikaru? Shion?"-

-"Hey Momomi, Scarlet-chan."- the cute familiar girl with ribbons on her hair quickly embraced them, followed by the blonde girl.

-"Scarlet told us yesterday that this was your last day and we wanted to come pay you a visit before you left."- Shion added.

-"I see."-

-"How are you two feeling?"- Chikaru asked noticing Momomi's bruises.

-"I'm feeling fine."- Momomi added, though she was too proud to admit that she was actually sore and aching .

"I'm…good." Scarlet spoke unsure if she really was, mentally at least.

-"Are you sure Scarlet-chan?"- she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am."

-"What about you Momomi, you really don't look okay."- Shion spoke to her.

-"I'm fine."-

The two sat down on their bed as Scarlet and Momomi got changed in the bathroom, and came back out just as quickly. The moment Scarlet sat down Chikaru quickly positioned herself behind her and grabbed the brush by the nightstand and began to brush her crimson ocean of hair.

-"So do you girls want to do something for your last day?"-

-"I don't really care what we do."- Momomi answered, "Well I wouldn't mind just hanging out with all you before we leave."

-"That sounds good, but we haven't been able to reach Shizuma."-

"Did something happen?"

-"We don't think so, she's just not answering her cellphone and Nagisa isn't picking up either."- Shion explained, though Momomi's expression softened because she knew where Shizuma was and how could she ever forget this was the day.

-"I know where she is."-

-"You do?"-

-"… It's Kaori's birthday."- Momomi softly replied leaving everyone quiet, and as much as it hurt Chikaru because it had slipped her mind she knew Momomi was right.

-"Come on lets go."- Momomi said as everyone followed behind her and into her car as they drove down the road to the cemetery but not before stopping and purchasing a bouquet of flowers. They rode silently and just like she said they spotted Shizuma's black exotic car parked by a long flight of stairs though Nagisa waited by the car and she spotted the girls exiting their car.

"Nagisa!" Scarlet ran up to her and the younger girl's expression lit up seeing the cute little red head as she ran up to hug her with a small laugh.

-"Scarlet-chan!"- the two laughed as they held each other, -"What are you doing here?"-

"Paying our respects. But what about you? Why are you out here all alone?"

-"I don't want to bother Shizuma, I know how important she was to her and I want to give her some time."- she replied with a smile.

-"I'll be back."- Momomi began to ascend the smooth stone steps and after reaching the halfway point she turned to step on dirt soil between rows of shrines and headstones. It didn't take long till Momomi spotted Shizuma kneeling by one of them and as she got closer Shizuma turned her head to spot Momomi carrying a bundle of different roses and flowers.

-"Momomi?"-

-"May I?"- Shizuma nodded as Momomi laid the flowers by her headstone.

They knelt down in silence as Momomi looked at the photograph of Kaori and hoped that she was finally at peace, though Shizuma looked at the bundle and could swear that these were the exact flowers she always saw placed here on each of her birthdays.

-"Momomi you…"- Momomi said nothing but stand up and slowly began to walk away, -"You've been leaving these flowers for her haven't you?"-

She stopped in her tracks and without turning to look at her she said, -"Yes."- Before Momomi ever left Spica or Japan she would always stop by Kaori's shrine and leave a bundle of the roses that she loved ever since she was an Etoile on each of her birthdays before Shizuma would get there. She kept the secrecy because she wanted no trouble with her, not on Kaori's birthday and most certainly not there so she would wake up early and place the roses before Shizuma and leave.

Shizuma never understood from where or from whom these flowers belonged too or why they would leave them there but now it all made sense to her.

-"So you're the one that's been leaving roses for her."- Shizuma stood up.

-"I have."-

Shizuma said nothing as she clearly touched that it was her this whole time.

-"She was an amazing girl, she always looked on ahead and never worried about herself…she only looked after you, it's hard to find a girl that loves you like that. She was a very sweet girl, I'm sorry Shizuma that she had to go through with what she did but I'm sure she cherished every moment she spent with you. But don't ever forget the girl who helped bring you back Shizuma, love Nagisa with all your heart and be happy with her, she has the same caring heart as Kaori."- she began to walk towards the stairs as everyone else came up and headed towards Kaori's headstone.

As Momomi waited by her car she felt arms warmly wrap around her, seeing her scarlet colored hair flow with the wind.

"Hey baby, why didn't you stay with us?"

-"I don't want to crowd Shizuma."-

"I don't think she'd mind."

-"I know."-

"She's gonna hang out with all of us, if that's okay?"

-"I don't mind."-

Scarlet however knew that Momomi was lost in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

-"How things would've been if Kaori survived."-

"Would they have been good?"

-"Not for Nagisa…"- Scarlet had no words only hearing Momomi sigh, -"You would've loved her company, she was too sweet and she always looked out for her friends even though she was sick."-

"She sounds like an amazing person."

-"She was."-

"How did she die?"

-"I don't know exactly, all I heard was that her body was very weak and so was her heart and one day…she just couldn't hang on anymore."- Momomi felt Scarlet's hold firm up, telling her that she was feeling awful.

"That's horrible."

-"I know, I wish I could've done more for her."- Momomi leaned her head back as it rested on Scarlet's collar bone.

"You did, you made her feel better."

-"So…hanging out huh?"- she smiled.

"Yeah, we were thinking of getting a couple movies or some games and ordering some food."

Momomi smiled, -"Sounds like fun."- Scarlet then lowered her head to give Momomi a loving kiss. They could hear everyone coming down the steps and when the two girls saw them all they began to get the car ready.

-"Momomi."- Shizuma called out to her, -"Arigato."-

Momomi nodded knowing what she meant by it and they all got in the car to enjoy their last day in Japan before they head back to London.

-"Goodness Scarlet-chan I'm going to have to brush your hair again."- Chikaru giggled.

"Huh but its fine."

-"With all that wind I don't think so."-

Scarlet looked in the mirror seeing her hair was indeed okay, though she merely chuckled knowing that Chikaru just wanted to brush it again as they all drove off to get the day started and enjoy their remaining time with all their friends before finally heading home.

 **End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After many sorrowful farewells Momomi and Scarlet boarded their plan to head back home to London. They took their seats as they comfortably laid back on their chairs.

-"Finally going back home."- Momomi exhaled in relief.

"It wasn't that bad."

-"I know, just glad that's over with you know."-

"I suppose."

Momomi glanced at her, -"I'm sorry if I sound mad, I just have a lot on my mind."-

"That's alright, I get like that too sometimes."

-"Liar."- Momomi chuckled, -"You don't get how I get."-

"That's not true."

-"Sure you don't."-

Scarlet said nothing knowing she was beat, -"Come here."- she pulled Scarlet too her and kissed her, not caring if anyone was watching.

-"I love you Carly."-

"I love you too."

Momomi held onto Scarlet lovingly, always grateful to have this wonderful girl by her side but there was a time when she almost lost Scarlet and it was due to a single problem Momomi always had to deal with…herself.

* * *

 _Some time ago…_

She sat around back in a bar in London, just enjoying some time to herself as Scarlet was stuck at work. She drank a cold glass of ginger ale to pass the time, till she received a call from someone she never wanted to hear from. Momomi slammed the phone on the wooden bar in anger as she continued to drink her beverage till she felt a pair of hands reach for her shoulders. Momomi smiled as it had to be Scarlet who just came back but when she turned around she saw her.

-"Kaname!?"- She swatted her hands away.

-"Ah here you are, I've been looking for you."-

-"Get the hell out of my face Kaname!"-

Kaname smiled, -"But Momomi now you can come back to me, we can be together all you got to do is ask."-

-"Like hell Kaname, I'd rather die than do that!"-

-"Why because you have this other girl,"- she looked around, -"Where is this filth, I believe I only saw her briefly."-

Momomi clenched her fist, -"You better watch your words."-

-"Oh so feisty, I missed that about you."-

-"Leave Kaname!"-

She gripped Momomi's shoulders, -"Maybe this would convince you."- she forcefully planted her lips on Momomi's. Before Momomi could react, Kaname felt a pair of hands grab her and rip her away from Momomi.

"Get the hell away from her!"

-"Ah we meet at last, the filth Momomi took in."- she eyed Scarlet up and down before scoffing, -"I don't know what she sees in you."-

-"Get the hell out of here Kaname! Before I really lose it and do something I'll regret!"-

Kaname laughed, -"Please Momomi we both know you miss being with me, all the fun we used to have and you cant tell me you don't miss it."-

-"I don't! I'm glad I got rid of you!"-

-"Oh, wasn't it I that did."- Momomi gritted her teeth, clearly about to lose it but Scarlet stepped in front of her and gently pushed her away from Kaname as she stared into her menacing violet eyes.

-"We both know you're not serious about her Momomi, stop lying to yourself and give yourself into what you want. Me."-

-"I already have what I want."- she reached for Scarlet's hand, -"Now get. Out."-

-"It wont be long till you're bored of this girl and come crawling back to me, you'll see."-

-"Shut the hell up Kaname and leave us the hell alone."- Kaname however seemed amused by Scarlet's attempt to intimidate her.

Kaname looked at the both of them and laughed, -"Fine I'll leave, but remember Momomi when you get tired of her. I'll be waiting because we both know you want what we had back."- she then walked away back towards her car, as to what she was doing here in London only Kaname knows.

"Momomi are—"

-"Shut up."- she interrupted in low, cold tone as she stormed out of the bar and entered her car and sped off.

Scarlet only glanced at the dust trail, her heart clearly in pain over how Momomi reacted to her, she was only trying to see if she was alright. Scarlet sat on a stool for a while, going over what just happened. Surely Momomi wasn't angry at Scarlet since she would end up in the same way whenever Kaname tried to step back into her life but something felt different this time. Scarlet finished the drink that Momomi had and quickly hopped back in her car and took off to their apartment hoping Momomi would be there.

She drove to their apartment and rode the elevator up, her heart began to pound within her chest hoping that Momomi has calmed down. Scarlet twisted the door knob and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing the kitchen table flipped over and a few lamp tables turned on their sides.

Scarlet knew that Momomi was still angry and awfully so from the looks of it. She stepped into their bedroom seeing Momomi hunched over on their bed, her fists clenched tightly a few things thrown on the floor.

"Momomi?"

No response.

"Momomi?"

-"What do you want!?"-

Scarlet was shocked by her response but not surprised, "I just came to see how you are, I'm worried about you."

-"To see how I am? How do you think I am!?"- Momomi stood up, -"Having Kaname there and you still don't get it!?"-

"I know, I was there."

-"Then why are you asking something so stupid!?"-

"Because I'm worried about you, I mean listen to yourself," Scarlet stepped closer, "You haven't been this way since forever."

-"You don't know anything!"-

Scarlet's heart began to ache, "I do know what you're going through! Look at what Kaname does to you!"

-"You think I don't know that!? I hate her with all my being!"-

"You have to let her go babe." Scarlet tried to hold her hands only for Momomi to recoil her hands away quickly.

-"What, you think its that easy, to forget about someone that's been in your life for a very long time and made me who I am! Are you an idiot!? Did you forget about what you did to Eli, was that letting go!?"-

Not once had Momomi ever said something like that to her, not even during their arguments and it pained her, "I…I'm sorry."

-"Why are you apologizing?!"-

"You're right, maybe I am stupid, maybe I don't really know what you're going through but I'm always going to be there for you…no matter what but right now I know you don't want me here…and I don't want to be here." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she began to leave the room, leaving Momomi feeling awful. She ran her hands down her face as Scarlet left the room completely, in disbelief over what she had just said.

Momomi watched her leave and it was in that moment she knew, she was wrong to say that to her, -"Carly wait."- she followed behind her but Scarlet didn't stop till Momomi grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What..." The way she said it, she was close to tears and Momomi was beginning to feel even worse.

-"Why don't you ever say it?"-

"Say what?" she replied softly.

-"That I'm being a bitch, because that's the last thing I ever want to be to you."- her eyes began to water as well.

"I'll never say that to you, ever."

-"Why!? Look at how I'm treating you! You are the last person I ever want to do this to. Just tell me I'm being a bitch!"-

"No."

-"How can you not!?"-

"Because I love you and I always will but," tears fell off her face, "You have to get over her baby, if you don't then you'll only get worse like this."

She opened the door and turned to Momomi, "I love you." And left the room.

Scarlet was right, the more Kaname was in Momomi's mind the more it would harm her and as her tears fell she rushed out the room seeing Scarlet about to head inside the elevator. She reached her just in time, grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and embraced her beloved girlfriend.

-"Don't go Carly, don't go."- she embraced her, wrapped her arms around her waist, -"I don't want to lose you, I don't want this to make us break up."- she clung to her firmly as she softly cried, realizing just what she was turning into thanks to Kaname's influence.

-"I love you Carly, you're the best thing to happen to my life."-she stared in to Scarlet's sapphire eyes, seeing the trail of tears go down her face.

-"I love you."- she lovingly placed her lips on Scarlet's, feeling the warm silky soft skin of her lips as they kissed for what felt like an eternity. She led Scarlet back to their home and sat down on the couch in silence, Momomi scooted closer to her beautiful vixen.

-"You're right, the more I have Kaname in my mind the more she'll screw me up."-

"I don't want you to have to keep hurting yourself like this baby, I care so much for you."

-"I know, I promise Carly I'm gonna put this behind me. I want to be better for you."- she laid her head on Scarlet's shoulder and took her hand.

-"You're always by my side, and I almost drove you out…"- Momomi gazed to see her enchanting eyes, -"Gomenasai."-

"Don't be, you have every reason to be upset."

-"But not at you Carly…god I don't want to lose you because of my temper, I know its crap but I'm trying."-

"Its okay baby, just please don't let this consume you."

-"I wont, Arigato…for always being there for me."-

"You'll never be alone, that I promise."

She hugged Scarlet warmly who lovingly returned the embrace and the two sat in silence in the comfort of each other's arms. Momomi had a lot of things to sort out, she had to push Kaname away from her heart, her mind and her life because the more she stayed there the more furious she would end up, and she knows it would get to a point that she would end up regretting. However she couldn't be more grateful to have Scarlet by her side who even in her blinded rage was able to soothe Momomi and get her to think clearly, without a doubt she loved this girl to no end and if Momomi ever lost her, then she wouldn't know what to do anymore.

She only hoped that she would be able to change her life for the better.

* * *

 _-"Carly?"-…-"Carly?"-_

Scarlet opened her eyes. When did she fall asleep?

"When did I fall asleep?"

-"About six hours ago."-

"I didn't even notice."

-"I'm sure you didn't, you drooled a little on my shoulder."- she laughed.

Scarlet's face turned a little red, "What?"

-"Yup? I don't know if that was cute, funny or gross."-

"Oh my god!" she turned her away as she eventually joined in Momomi's laughter.

-"By the way the plane is about to land, so good thing I woke you up."-

"Oh thank goodness, I just cant wait to take a hot shower."

-"Same here."-

"Of course, unless someone would want to join me." She said seductively.

-"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no."-

They stepped off the plane, and onto a taxi then enjoyed the ride over back to their apartment. They paid the fare and quickly made it back to their home, leaving their bags in their room to unload them later. Just as Momomi was about to say something, her phone went off and upon looking at the caller I.D it was none other then Kaname, her number was engraved on her mind. She gripped the phone but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and upon looking at her gentle vixen she exhaled, turned off her phone and left it on the nightstand.

Her rage wanted to boil over but feeling Scarlet's warm arms around her quickly made her anger subside, till there was nothing left. It was going to be tough but knowing she had Scarlet to keep her close and could count on her, there was no way Kaname was ever going to mess with her again.

Though Momomi was tied to hatred whenever Kaname showed up, all it really took as a kind, gentle woman to guide her along the path Momomi wanted to change for herself and she couldn't be luckier to have Scarlet by her side.

 **End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Scarlet found herself very busy around her workplace, while she was mostly an assistant in a large corporation mostly dealing with things such as business, which one of her college courses took her too temporally. Scarlet had no interest in this business but she needed the credit so reluctantly she had to take it till the semester was over. Though a parade was going to pass by their street and it was going to go on well into the evening and they needed to set up huge lights to illuminate the streets.

She mostly helped other people such as helping by setting stuff up like tables and the like, or even tinkering with cables though she had little experience in the sort but she still did rather well.

Scarlet had been working almost all morning helping everyone set up their stations and she couldn't even take a break or even sit down for even a minute. Painfully enough people would occasionally step on Scarlet's hair despite being in a ponytail, almost causing her to trip and drop the many things she carried so she wrapped it around her neck like a scarf though it looked odd it worked she was pain free to continue working, though she never wore her hair like that, today however was the exception. One thing was certain, she was going to have to wash her hair after this.

Minutes turned to hours as she worked forgetting that it was already time to leave as the parade was going to start in twenty minutes. As Scarlet looked over everything she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, startling her till felt those soft hands around her and immediately knew who that was.

"Hey baby!" she turned around and hugged her, quickly taking the opportunity to give her a deep kiss gaining a few glances from her co-workers.

As Momomi held her she could feel the dampness on her back from her shirt and when Scarlet moved her hair away from her neck, she exhaled in relief as her skin glistened under the light.

-"Now that has to be annoying,"- she said, -"talk about working you to death, you okay?"-

"Yeah just cant wait to head on home and relax." she fanned her hands, hoping the air would cool her neck.

-"You sure could use it."-

"Oh yeah you have no idea."

Scarlet was about to lean in for another kiss till a man in the back called to her, "Ms. Ashfield?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come check this light? You fixed the other one right?"

"Yeah let me check." While she was no electrical engineer she still had some knowledge about this, after all she did fix Eleanor's guitar amps after looking up how when they broke.

"Well the cables back here are fine," Scarlet moved towards the front of the light and began to check, "Ah here's your problem…it's broken."

Another worker called the man back and left Scarlet alone to fix it, Momomi however stayed in the back not wanting to get in the way or distract Scarlet as she could tell that these people were uptight jerks. How Scarlet tolerated this place was beyond her.

"Just about there." Scarlet began to put the wires back, though a different worker came by the light and placed his hand on the switch not noticing that Scarlet was still fixing it.

"Hey is this fixed?"

Momomi quickly noticed him, "HEY WAIT!"

He flipped the switch and a blinding light surged the room, Momomi could only hear Scarlet scream as she fell onto her back covering her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Are you stupid!" Momomi turned off the light and pushed the worker out the way.

"What is your problem lady!?"

Momomi walked around and held Scarlet, -"Babe are you okay? Talk to me."- she held her gently, as Scarlet still covered her eyes, the worker placed a hand on his head after realizing what happened.

-"Carly?"-

Scarlet slowly lowered her hands from her face, and she could only make out fuzzy images in front of her but that wasn't was beginning to frighten her, it was the fact that right eye was still like if she was looking directly into a light.

Her vision in her left slowly returned till it was crystal clear, "I…I cant see from my eye." Scarlet covered her good eye, "I cant see." Her hands began to shake.

Momomi in a fit of rage stood up and looked at the man responsible, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I swear I didn't know she was there."

"Oh? why didn't you check first you bastard!" This man however didn't know why he was so afraid of someone two times smaller than him as she backed him towards a wall.

"Before you do something stupid! Make sure there is no one there that would end up getting harmed!" Momomi's aura was so intense and she was sure that everyone could feel it, "Now get the hell out of my sight you idiot!" suing him wouldn't be enough for Momomi, she wanted to make him pay for that but didn't want to do something she'll regret.

Momomi quickly rushed back to Scarlet who was slowly getting to her feet, she guided her outside the building and into her car then drove off to the hospital. The two didn't say anything as they arrived at the hospital, Momomi was furious at what happened while Scarlet was extremely worried to the fact that she may be blind from her right eye.

Momomi held onto Scarlet walking inside the hospital and after quickly telling one of the nurses by the desk they quickly placed her in a room to wait for a doctor.

The doctor arrived as quickly as the girls, "Ms. Ashfield right?"

"Yes."

"So the nurses said you have a problem with your eye that you can't see from it?"

"That's right, I'm afraid."

"Now don't worry, we'll take a good look at your eye and see what's the problem. If you'll follow me please." The girls followed the man towards a different room, with a large machine by a table.

"Please lay down here, and place your head here." Scarlet did as she was instruncted as the doctor got on the other end.

"Now try not to blink too much." A tube shaped scope slowly lowered to her eye till it was only centimeters from touching it. After a few minutes the scope retracted back up and allowed Scarlet to sit back down.

"Okay I'm going to take the results of this exam and I'll be back in a few. You two can wait in the lobby if you want."

The two girls did just that, Scarlet sat by one of the chairs while Momomi paced around waiting anxionsly for the doctor.

Twenty minutes came and went as the doctor soon made his way back to the girls, Scarlet quickly stood up.

"Ms. Ashfield…I don't know how else to say this but the nerves inside your eye are badly damaged."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Momomi quickly asked.

"Well that's the good news, after examining the results the damage isn't permanent. It's only temporary so her eyesight should return on its own."

Scarlet released the breath she was unknowingly holding, "So I'll get better?"

"Yes ma'am, in a few weeks or so your eye should be start healing and your eyesight will return. But I'll ask you to come back after two weeks or so to see how your eye is doing."

"Thank you doctor." Scarlet shook his hand and the girls took their leave.

After making it back home Scarlet took a seat by the sofa as she covered her good eye and tried to see with her bad one hoping that it would regain her sight. But when nothing happened Scarlet only sighed, Momomi took a seat next to her and held her.

-"It'll get better you'll see, you'll be able to see from it again."-

"I hope you're right."

-"Trust me,"- Momomi stood up and held Scarlet's hands, leading her towards the bathroom, -"For now though, I'm gonna take good care of you."- she then prepared a hot bubbly bath then helped or rather removed all of Scarlet's clothing. Momomi took off all her clothes and got in then slowly pulled Scarlet in with her, Scarlet rested against Momomi as she breathed and exhaled softly.

Momomi wrapped her arms around her vixen, -"How's it feel?"-

"Unbelievable."

-"I knew you'd love it,"- she then proceeded to give Scarlet a shoulder rub, hearing her moan from how good it felt.

The two talked about random things, though Momomi was hoping to get her mind off her eye for the moment as she didn't want her to think about it.

-"So what do you think of that plan?"- She smiled at her but got no response, -"Baby?"-

"Oh what!" she snapped back.

-"No, try not to sleep in the bathtub baby. Come on."

"I'm sorry, it just felt really good." She giggled as the two stood up, dried off and dressed in their usual clothes to sleep in. The moment Scarlet laid on the bed she was out like a light in record time, Momomi pulled the blankets up to keep her warm, Scarlet turned to face Momomi even though she was asleep and hugged her.  
Momomi smiled as she slid back down onto the bed, wrapped her arms around her vixen and watched over her for a little bit, hearing her slow steady breaths with the cute little moans she does in her sleep which meant she was either really comfortable or having a sweet dream. It was adorable; it also reminded her when Shion told her that Chikaru does the same thing at times which was also just as cute.

-"You don't have to worry about anything, not while I'm around,"- she softly whispered to her, -"I love you."- she gave her a little peck on her cheek and joined her into a deep sleep as they waited for what the next day would bring.

* * *

Scarlet yawned as she awoke from the best sleep she ever had, all the while in Momomi's arms. She opened her eyes only to see half the room while her other was pitch black. Her spirits were quickly dampened the moment she saw nothing but darkness in her right eye, for a moment Scarlet had forgotten all about her blinded eye. She sat up, looked around before heading to the bathroom to get her day started.

She stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a red silk buttoned shirt. She sat on the chair and began to brush her hair, however as she was brushing it Scarlet was unable to see from her right side where she usually did it and had to switch to her other hand which was horrible at brushing.

The more she tried the more it disheartened her because she couldn't do it, having her eye in bad shape limited what she could do and at the moment she was not used to this. To Scarlet this was the most horrible sensation to ever experience in her life, she hated every moment of it and only wished it would go away sooner.

She placed the brush back on its table, her sorrow was starting to fill her heart even further. That's when she felt hands softly pull Scarlet's long crimson hair, pick up the brush and took over.

-"You know you could've woken me up babe."- she said softly.

"You looked very comfortable. I didn't want to bother you and get you in a bad mood." Scarlet replied almost like a whisper, Momomi could hear the distress in those words alone.

-"You know that doesn't happen, not when its you."- Silence, Momomi knew her vixen like an open book, she knew her sweet girlfriend better then she knew herself and could already tell that she was depressed about her eye.

-"Hey look..."-

"Please, you don't have to say anything."

Momomi wrapped her arms around her, -"Fair enough, but I'm here for you baby and till then you don't have to worry because I'll be your eyes."-

Scarlet only smiled, and reached up to hold her caring girlfriend.

-"So today's the day huh?"-

"Huh?"

Momomi chuckled, -"Did you already forget? After you tormented me about it for a week."-

"Oh that's right, you're gonna meet my parents today."

-"Bingo."-

"I'm surprised you remembered, I thought this was making you nervous."

-"Well what's the worst the could happen ?"-

"My parents giving you hell?" she giggled.

-"Well…there is that. Just know that if you don't see me again…just ask your parents."- the two shared a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my parents will like you."

-"I sure hope so, next thing we'll see is your dad coming at me with a chainsaw yelling at me to stay away from you."-

Scarlet softly laughed as she knew what Momomi was trying to do and she loved her for it, "I doubt it."

-"We'll see, anyway let me get changed and I'll finish up your hair."- she grabbed her clothes till Scarlet embraced her from behind.

"You know what, lets go meet my parents tomorrow I'm sure they can wait one more day. I wanna enjoy my time with you."

-"You sure?"- Scarlet nodded.

"Momomi…Thank you."

-"Anytime baby."-

 **End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Scarlet laughed as she watched a very enjoyable show while she enjoyed her breakfast. She tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake up Momomi who was still in a deep sleep. Though it didn't take long till she heard the door open up and Momomi sluggishly walked towards the room, she looked like she was still half asleep. She slumped on the couch and laid on her side, resting her head on the arm rest and curled up into a ball.

"Mornin babe."

-"Ohayo."- she said softly, she then scooted over to Scarlet and rested her head on her lap.

Scarlet caressesed her arm as she watched TV and Momomi closed her eyes as she laid there comfortably.

"didn't sleep well?"

-"No…I slept well."-

"Hang on let me lay down with you." She placed the plate the table, and scooted down onto her back as Momomi hugged her better.

"You okay? You look like you had a nightmare."

She felt Momomi's hold tighten, -"I did…"- Scarlet looked at her, a little bit surprised because she was never one to be bothered by nightmares.

Scarlet placed her hand on her cheek, "are you okay?"

-"I don't know."-

"What was it about?"

Momomi looked into her sky blue eyes before avoiding her gaze, -"Us…"-

"What do you mean?"

-"If felt so real…dreams don't make me feel this way."-

"What happened?"

-"We…we broke up…"- she rested her forehead on Scarlet's, -"I've never had a dream so real like this one."-

"Momomi that'll never happen."

-"It's just…when I woke up, I felt afraid. What if something like that did happen…I don't know what I would do and it scares me to think about that."-

"Momomi we'll never let that happen, we've been through so much together. You'll never have to be afraid of us splitting up because no matter what, I'll never leave you."

-"I hate being so weak sometimes…"-

"There's nothing wrong with a little weakness, that's why I'm here to help you stand back up whenever you fall."

The two smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, -"I'm glad you're with me."-

"As am I."

-"I won't ever leave you."-

Momomi stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and a silk blouse. She then finished up brushing Scarlet's crimson hair and the two stepped out of the building to their car.

"Momomi can I ask you for a favor?"

-"Sure."-

"Please don't tell my parents about my eye, I don't want them worrying about me."

-"Are you sure?"-

"Yeah."

-"Won't they found out, being doctors and all?"-

"I hope they don't, I just know they'll make a big deal about it."

-"Well they're your parents, they're supposed to."-

"I know but just promise me you won't mention it."

-"I won't."-

"Thank you."

They hopped inside their car and drove off, Scarlet guided Momomi through the roads towards her parents home which was an apartment since her parents had said that apartments were the better deal than a home. They turned the corner to a lively street, there was bushes with roses everywhere, the grass was nice and cut, every house and building looked really well taken care off. There were kids playing in the front lawns of their homes, and after Scarlet had told Momomi to park next to a huge building they quickly exited the car to go meet her parents.

"Oooo my look at who just came by."

The two looked at this elderly woman walking down the path, Scarlet's eyes lit up, "Grandma!" she ran to her, as Momomi slowly followed with a smile on her face.

Scarlet threw her arms around her grandmother as she hugged her lovingly, "I haven't seen you in a while grandma!"

"Likewise child, it's been far too long." She held Scarlet at arms length, "Oh my look at how much you've grown since I last saw you, and your hair is so beautiful." She pinched Scarlet's cheek gently, "How much you turned into a beautiful young woman, my you're making me feel like a very old woman."

"You're never old grandma." The two hugged once again.

"Oh and who's this dear?" she looked at Momomi waiting patiently behind Scarlet.

Scarlet stood by Momomi's side and held her hand, "Grandma this is Momomi, my girlfriend."

"Oh yes I heard from your parents you were dating a girl, but they didn't tell me she was very pretty." Momomi seemed to blush,

"Momomi is it? I'm Angela." She shook Momomi's hand, "it's finally nice to meet my grand-daughter's girlfriend, now you two just keep loving each other okay."

"We will grandma." Scarlet smiled, "Are you coming to visit my parents?"

"Oh I just came from there, they are really eager to see you and meet this lovely young woman your bringing home. But don't let me keep you. See you later darling." She began to walk to her own car.

"Bye grandma drive safe."

"It was nice to meet you." Momomi replied, Angela turned to her with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you too." She entered her car and drove off.

-"Wow…you're grandma was very nice."-

"Yeah she is, and looks like she already likes you." The two made their way inside and stepped into the elevator and up they went. Momomi's heart began to beat faster as they got closer; she was hoping they didn't less of her and outright hate her for being with Scarlet, but there was only one way to found out.

"We're here." They stepped out of the elevator, walked up to the door and knocked firmly. Momomi just wanted to walk away but her sense of pride compelled her to stay and see what was going to happen, hopefully nothing bad.

The door opened, "There she is!" a man scooped up Scarlet in his arms and twirled her around, laughing as they did so.

"So here is the famous Momomi?" Momomi looked up to a woman with short red hair, enchanting ember colored eyes and a pale, slim face and she could see where Scarlet got her looks from, her mother was gorgeous. She welcomed Momomi inside.

"Scarlet has told us so much about you, I'm so happy that we finally get to meet."

"pleased to mee—ow!" Momomi had bitten her tongue by accident, she probably was a bit more nervous then she thought as she held her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Bit my tongue." Though she quickly dismissed the pain to not make a bad impression and she didn't want Scarlet's parents to think wrong of her, "Um Please to meet you Mrs. Ashfield."

"Oh please just call me Carla, don't add the Mrs's stuff cause it just makes me feel old." She laughed.

"So this is her huh?" Scarlet's father walked closer to her a tall slim man, unlike Carla his hair was brown and he sported a large mustache and his eyes were covered by his glasses but she could see that he was a kind man like his wife, "Rick Ashfield, at your service." he extended his hand to Momomi who quickly shook it.

"Momomi Kiyashiki."

"A pleasure."

"Our little girl has told us so much about you, finally we get to meet." He led them to the living room so they could sit on the sofa's.

"Can I get you two anything? Soda, water?" Carla asked the two girls.

"Um water for me." Momomi said, "Same here." Scarlet added. Carla walked back towards the kitchen while Rick sat down opposite of the two girls. Carla placed the two glasses of water on the small round table then took a seat next to her husband.

"So where did you two meet?" Carla asked.

"I met Momomi at Nora's house, when she came back."

"I see, and where are you from Momomi?"

"I'm from Japan." Momomi replied.

"Oh that's really cool," Rick was clearly amazed, "Me and my wife always wanted to visit that soon."

"So what do you do Momomi? Are you in college or you're working somewhere?" Clara asked, "I'm sorry Momomi if we're being annoying with the questions but its not everyday our little girl brings home a girlfriend." Carla giggled.

"That's alright Carla but I'm not really in college I'm just holding a small job with Eleanor."

"Ah I see, I hope Eleanor is doing well." Rick asked.

"Oh yeah Nora is doing well and we were going to visit her soon."

"That's nice. So Momomi." For the next hour Scarlet's parents asked Momomi question after question till their conversation finally turned into a funnier one as Carla began telling Momomi some embarrassing stories when Scarlet was little, much to her dismay.

As they talked Momomi left out a lot of things she's done and tried as much to avoid talking about herself and mostly talked about how happy Scarlet has made her life. They spent most of their day in their home talking about their time together leaving out Megan and her girls even Scarlet's bad eye.

Soon the clock read seven in the evening; Carla made everyone a delicious meal for everyone and enjoyed the rest of the evening till it was one in the morning.

"Well we gotta get going."

"You can stay here for the night darling."

"That's okay mom, but we're gonna head on home."

"Well okay, drive safe." Rick hugged his daughter.

"Take care of Scarlet okay?" Carla placed her hand on Momomi's shoulder.

"You got it."

Once they said their goodbyes the girls walked back down to the streets and to their cars and drove on home.

-"You're parents were really nice."- Momomi broke the silence.

"I could tell they really liked you."

-"Thank goodness, I wasn't so sure if they would like me or not."-

"See I told you everything would be okay."

-"I guess you were right."-

"Hey Momomi you wanna know something?"

-"What?"-

"I love you." She reached for her hand and interwined their fingers.

Momomi softly ran her thumb across her hand, -"I love you too."-

"So what shall we do when we get home?"

-"I'm not sure, either sex or sleep." She smiled lustfully.

"Hmm they both sound good. I guess we'll see where it goes huh?"

-"Yeah."- Soon enough the two made it back home safe and sound, locking the door behind them they retreated to their bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothing. Scarlet sat down on the bed and leaned back as she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Surprisingly enough Scarlet had forgotten about her bad eye or at least till she opened them again and saw through only one eye.

Her heart sank immediately after seeing that, till Momomi stood in front of her and gently laid her down as she climbed on top of her. She then began to kiss her near her collarbone, then on the side of her neck and began to lead a trail of kisses till their lips finally locked. Momomi ran her hands over her body as they slipped up Scarlet's shirt feeling her breasts.

"Wait wait." Scarlet softly said.

-"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"-

"No no its not that its just…all day I forgot that my eye was bad, I hardly even noticed till now…I'm sorry."

Momomi smiled as she caressed her face, -"Don't apologize sweetie, it's alright." She got off her and laid on her side next to her vixen. She slipped her arm under Scarlet's head, the ran her hand down Scarlet's leg pulling it towards her as she kissed her a bit more.

-"So what shall do?"-

"I don't know, i guess just lay here together."

-"Sounds good to me."- They pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and laying in each other's embrace as sleep soon claimed them and were in dreamland.

* * *

She sat in her office quietly working, after the incident with the light her co-workers tried not to bother her unless it was work related. Some of the other girls in the office tried making Scarlet feel better about the whole thing and while it was most appreciated, it sadly did not work the way they hoped. The man responsible for her blindness in her right eye avoided Scarlet during the following the day and when they did see each other, Scarlet didn't explode on him like he thought but instead said nothing to him.

But he then decided to approach her "Ms. Ashfield?" he approached her as she was buying a soda from a vending machine.

"Yeah?" she replied without turning to look at him.

"Um…how's your eye?" he took a few steps back and scolded himself for asking such a stupid question.

"How do you think." She walked past him and sat on chair by a table, "Blind as a bat."

"I really want to apologize for what happened, I had no idea you were back there."

"I know, I'm not that angry…but you could've checked first." She lied.

He sat on the other chair, "Are you going to sue me?" Scarlet froze for a second, then looked at him.

"No." Even though she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to do it only if the situation was much worse then what she's in.

"Ms. Ashfield I am truly, very sorry."

"Whatever." She replied coldly, "I would really like to be alone now." He nodded and swiftly left the room, leaving Scarlet to enjoy the rest of her break. Scarlet continued on with her work well towards the night, leaving her extremely exhausted. She left her work building and headed towards her car and hopped inside, she exhaled softly resting her head on the rest. She reached for her phone and sent a text message to Momomi letting her know she's coming home. She shifted her car to drive and headed home.

Her home was coming into view as she finally felt relieved to make it back home and what made it better was that she was now free from work for the next few days. She walked inside the building and rode the elevator up to their floor.

"Home sweet home." She fit the key into the lock, twisted it then turned the door knob and stepped inside her home.

When she turned around from closing the door she was greeted to an unexpected sight. The whole room was lit up by a soft pink fluorescent light, its low gentle glow filled the room and when she took a step forward she glanced down seeing rose petals littered along the floor and they were laid like a trail to their bedroom. Scarlet followed them to their bedroom and their room also had the small lamps glowing and a few candles lit by the drawers. A note on the bed drew Scarlet's gaze, she picked it up and it read 'turn around.'

Scarlet did just that, the view that was in front of her left her stunned, "Momomi?"

-"Hey there baby."- Scarlet couldn't keep her eyes off her, she was dressed in a black short lacy open gown that reached above her knees which revealed her body seductively showing off the sexy lingerie she wore, and her hair didn't have the small twin tails she usually had, her lips glistened from the light, and she was absolutely stunning.

"What's goin—?"

-"Sssshhhh."- she placed her finger on Scarlet's lip to shush her, -"Come here beautiful."- She pressed her lips against Scarlet's as they kissed passionately while leading her to their bed.

As they kissed in the heat of passion, Scarlet roamed all over Momomi's body with her hands from her back to her breasts and legs. She slid her hands up towards her legs soon reaching her butt.

They only softly broke the kiss to breath before resuming, "Damn, did I miss something."

Momomi smiled, -"No, not really. now shut up."- They resumed their kissing.

The two have never once regretted falling in love with each other, Scarlet's heart belonged to Momomi and loved her with all her soul. As the days went by Momomi's love for her red haired vixen grew more and more each day but there were still things about herself that she wanted to change for Scarlet. But knowing that Scarlet would always be there for her was enough to feel at easy knowing she could count on her for anything and would do everything in her power to be able to change for the girl she loves as the days go by.

 **The End.**

 **Their story continues in 'Forever Always.'**


End file.
